La Promesa
by Rhael Akhil Elyen
Summary: De todas las promesas que hacen Dagran y Zael, solo una les cambia la vida y los une para siempre. Yaoi, M por contenido sexual del capitulo 3 en adelante. Parejas: Dagran x Zael, OC x OC. Parejas futuras: Zael x Yurick, Jirall x Zael, Therius x Zael, Dagran x Mirania.
1. Chapter 1

Historia escrita por Rhael Akhil Elyen.

Notas de Autor: Fanfic inspirado en el juego The Last Story. La historia gira en un universo alterno. Clasificada R-17 por contenido yaoi y violencia. Los personajes están OOC - (Out Of Character). Parejas: Dagran x Zael, OC x OC. Parejas futuras: Zael x Yurick, Jirall x Zael, Therius x Zael, Dagran x Mirania.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a sus creadores y a Xseed.

Nota aclaratoria: Añadí algunos personajes originales para poder cubrir el pasado de Dagran y Zael.

* * *

**La Promesa**

_Cap 1_

_"Todo fue como un sueño. Debe de haber sido un sueño._

_Esa noche se escucharon llantos y gritos de terror por todos lados. Asustado, escondido en un rincón, observé cómo le quitaban la vida a mi mamá y papá. Me los arrebataron unos malditos bandidos que solo querían saquear y destruir la aldea. Todo lo que alguna vez conocí como mi hogar y mi aldea, desapareció en una noche de fuego y oscuridad. Y después de tanta destrucción y tantos gritos, al llegar la mañana todo se quedó en silencio._

_Me quedé solo en el mundo, mamá y papá ya se fueron a un lugar lejos a donde no puedo seguirlos. El llanto de mi corazón solo logró ahogarme mas en la pena, andaba sin rumbo y no podía encontrar una razón para sentir que el mundo me necesitaba._

_Llegué a la villa mas cercana para buscar algo de comer y a ver si alguien, cualquier persona, venía a mí para acompañarme y así no sentirme solo._

_Siempre pensé que la soledad es el peor veneno para el alma._

_Me la pasé solo, buscando entre la basura sobras de comida y ropa. Algunas personas que caminaban cerca de mi me miraban con recelo y se alejaban, otras me miraban con asco y unas pocas me miraban con pena y se acercaban a darme una moneda. Una que otra persona regresó a donde mi a darme un poco de comida. Pero al final del día terminé quedándome solo. No puedo culparlos, en esos tiempos las cosas eran difíciles para todos. Ese tipo de cosas ocurría en algunas partes del imperio y éste no tenia los recursos para ayudar a todos al momento de pasar esas situaciones. Pero aun así, nunca olvidaré lo miserable que me sentí y lo mucho que sufrí hasta que él llegó a mi vida. Después de ese momento nunca más volví a ser la misma persona de antes."_

* * *

Se acerca un chico alto hacia una figura pequeña encapuchada. Nota que la persona yace sentada en posición fetal, tal vez cubriéndose de los ardientes rayos del ocaso.

**El chico alto:** "Oye… ¿Te encuentras solo?"

La persona revela su rostro y le contesta asintiendo con la cabeza.

**El chico alto:** "Parece que has estado pasando por un momento muy difícil. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Yo te ayudaré a conseguir ropa limpia y comida. Al igual que yo, podrías comenzar tu vida nuevamente."

El chico menor lo mira muy sorprendido, entonces acomoda su cuerpo para sentarse adecuadamente. Sus ojos color celeste se conectan con los ojos dorados del chico alto. En su mirar, el chico menor encuentra la calidez de un corazón sincero y bondadoso como el de él.

El chico alto le extiende la mano y luego le sonríe. "Me llamo Dagran. ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?"

**El chico menor le responde:** "Soy Zael." Entonces toma la mano de Dagran y se va con él.

Mientras caminan, Zael agarra la mano de Dagran con firmeza.

**Zael:** "Tu y yo seremos amigos por siempre. Y así mas nunca tendremos que estar solos."

Dagran se detiene por un momento, se voltea hacia el chico y le sonríe juguetonamente. Él entonces asiente.

**Dagran:** "Que sea una promesa, Zael."

Zael le sonríe y asiente.

Dagran se dirige con Zael hacia una taberna. Ambos entran, pero Zael comienza a sentirse algo nervioso e incomodo.

Dagran lo lleva hasta donde un hombre alto, fuerte, de piel nívea con tatuajes en sus antebrazos y una expresión seria y algo intimidante. Su cabello largo, color gris gradualmente cambiando a color violeta oscuro en las puntas, caía por sus hombros hasta llegar a su pecho. Al hombre volver sus ojos verde oscuros hacia el chico, su expresión cambia a una mas serena.

**El hombre se dirige a Dagran:** "¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?"

**Dagran:** "Si, aquí esta." Saca de su bolsillo una carta y se la da al hombre.

El hombre la toma pero luego se toma un momento para ojear a Zael.

**El hombre:** "¿Y quién es él?"

**Dagran:** "Lo encontré mientras regresaba de mi tarea. Por favor Gray, ¿Puede quedarse con nosotros? Él está solo, igual que yo lo estaba."

**Gray lo estudia por unos segundos:** "No se ve muy resistente."

Zael lo mira con timidez.

**Gray suspira de la frustración.** "Esta bien, puede quedarse con nosotros. Pero tú te haces cargo de él, es tu responsabilidad ahora."

Dagran levanta una ceja al escuchar su último comentario.

Gray guarda la carta en su chaqueta, luego toma un sorbo grande de alcohol.

**Gray lo mira confundido:** "¿Qué? Es buena práctica para cuando algún día organices tu propia banda de mercenarios, ¿No crees?"

Dagran suspira.

Gray se ríe por la reacción del chico.

Entonces Dagran le sonríe al hombre agradecido por el gesto de compasión de éste. Él entonces lleva a Zael al segundo piso de la taberna y se dirige con él hacia el cuarto que el grupo rentó para pasar esa noche.

Una vez entran al cuarto, Dagran comienza a buscarle ropa a Zael en un bolso. Agarra unas cuantas piezas de ropa y se las da a Zael.

**Dagran:** "Ten, usa esta ropa. Te quedará un poco grande porque es mía, pero eso no importa. Te compraré algo de ropa mañana temprano, ¿Está bien?"

**Zael complacido:** "Así está bien, no te preocupes. Estoy feliz con esto. No sé desde hace cuanto llevo vestido con esta ropa, me siento muy incomodo por eso."

**Dagran le sonríe:** "Esta bien. Entonces ve a bañarte. El baño esta justo después de esa puerta." Le señala la puerta ubicada al lado derecho de donde están. "Mientras tanto iré abajo a avisarle a los demás que te quedarás con nosotros y de una vez te buscaré comida. ¿Te parece bien?"

Zael asintió.

**Dagran sonriente:** "Entonces nos vemos en un rato."

Dagran entonces se marcha del cuarto y Zael se retira al baño a ducharse.

Mientras se ducha, Zael se queda reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido durante el día hasta ese momento.

(Nunca antes había escuchado nada acerca de los mercenarios. ¿Qué se supone que hacen? ¿Acaso esto significa que soy un mercenario también? Ese hombre llamado Gray se veía un poco intimidante, pero se nota que no es una mala persona. Dagran es muy buena persona, dijo que me va a ayudar y a cuidar. Esto debe ser una señal de los dioses, de que aun no me han olvidado. Estoy muy agradecido y feliz por haberlo conocido.) Mientras yacía sumergido en sus pensamientos, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa.

Zael terminó de bañarse y procedió a secarse y vestirse. Para cuando salió del baño Dagran lo estaba esperando en el cuarto con un plato de comida. Le ofreció el plato al chico.

**Dagran:** "Ten. Yo me encargo de la ropa sucia."

Zael le obedeció.

**Zael:** "Gracias, por todo."

**Dagran le sonrió:** "De nada. Oye, ¿Prefieres que lave la ropa ahora o después?"

**Zael:** "Como gustes. Incluso hasta podrías echarla a la basura porque está muy desgastada y dañada."

**Dagran:** "Ah, bueno. Entonces a la basura se va."

Él se levantó y se fue a desechar la ropa.

Zael permaneció en el cuarto, se sentó en una de las camas y comió su comida. Dagran regresó y se sentó al lado de Zael.

**Dagran:** "¿Zael?"

**Zael aun con la boca llena:** "¿Hm?"

**Dagran:** "¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo trece.

Zael tomó un momento para tragar su comida, **entonces le contesto:** "Once."

**Dagran:** "Ohh. ¿Y cómo fue que te quedaste solo?" Él coloca sus manos frente a sí, recostando sus codos sobre sus muslos. "Mis padres murieron cuando la aldea fue atacada por unos hombres desconocidos que buscaban crear un revuelo en contra del gobierno imperial o algo así. En realidad nunca entendí bien lo que ocurrió, solo que muchas personas murieron y muchas mas quedaron sin hogar y sin familia. Después de eso me quedé vagando por ahí, buscando la manera de poder superar mi desgracia y seguir con mi vida. Gray y su grupo me encontró por las calles de una villa al sur de aquí. Vivía con las monedas que me daban en la calle y con lo que robaba de los vendedores. Gray me acogió y me ayudó a ganarme mi alimento. Hasta estoy entrenando para algún día tener mi propia banda de mercenarios." Su mirada distraída vagaba sobre la pared frente a él.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos.

Zael, quien ahora había culminado de comer, rompió el silencio. "Unos bandidos atacaron mi aldea para robar lo poco que teníamos. Prendieron fuego a las casas y mataron a muchas personas, incluyendo a mis padres. No entiendo porque existen personas tan malas como esas y porque tienen que hacerle daño a quienes no lo merecen." Zael bajó su cabeza, aun se sentía muy triste cada vez que recordaba ese suceso. "Algún día cuando crezca, me volveré un caballero y protegeré a las personas buenas. No dejaré que cosas así vuelvan a ocurrir."

Dagran lo observa, estudiando su rostro. "Ese es un sueño enorme. Y parece difícil de alcanzar. Pero si de verdad lo deseas, no veo el porqué no puedas cumplirlo. En mi caso, no sé si sea el sueño indicado para mí. Ser un caballero implica volverse un noble o algo así, y no todos los nobles son buenos y virtuosos. Solo espero que pase lo que pase, no importa que, no dejes de ser quien eres."

Zael se voltea para mirarlo. Entonces asiente.

Dagran estira sus brazos. Entonces se levanta de la cama. "Voy a llevar el plato. ¿Por qué no descansas?, te ves agotado."

**Zael:** "Esta bien, gracias." Se recuesta en la cama y se arropa.

**Antes de marcharse Dagran le dice:** "Regreso en unos segundos. No olvides dejarme un espacio en la cama, porque vamos a dormir juntos por esta noche.

Zael asiente. Entonces se mueve hacia un lado de la cama y se acomoda. Una vez cierra sus ojos, se queda dormido casi como por un hechizo.

* * *

"Zael… ¡Zael! Despierta."

**Zael:** "¿Uh?" Lentamente abre sus ojos.

Observa frente a él a Dagran, quien lo mira con una ceja levantada.

**Dagran:** "¿Y dormiste cómodo anoche? Parece que si porque te abrazaste a mi mientras dormías."

**Zael se enrojece de la vergüenza:** "¡Oh!" Entonces se aleja de Dagran. "Lo siento."

**Dagran en tono burlón:** "¿Extrañas a tu osito? Puedo conseguirte uno si quieres."

**Zael molesto:** "¡Yo no duermo con osos! Ya soy muy grande para eso. Es solo que…"

**Dagran:** "¿Qué?"

**Zael baja la cabeza. Con tono sutil:** "Nunca había dormido junto a alguien. No tengo hermanos y no sé cómo se siente tener uno."

**Dagran:** "Yo tampoco. Pero haciendo el tema a un lado, tenemos que prepararnos ya porque debemos irnos de aquí en unos momentos."

**Zael se altera:** "¡¿En unos momentos?! Pero yo pensé que nos quedaríamos unos días."

**Dagran:** "Bueno, la vida de un mercenario no es nada fácil. Entenderás cuando vayamos a trabajar. Un mercenario no tiene nunca un lugar fijo donde vivir. No tenemos un hogar. Solo dormimos donde nos tome la noche, así sea en la ciudad o fuera de esta."

Dagran se levanta de la cama y se viste con su atuendo de trabajo, que no es mas que ropa, un chaleco de cuero, guantes, zapatos y protectores en metal para cubrir sus muslos y pies.

Zael solo se queda sentado en la cama observando cómo se coloca su atuendo Dagran.

Una vez Dagran termina de prepararse, toma de su bolso unas piezas de ropaje y se las entrega a Zael.

**Dagran:** "Vas a usar esto sobre la ropa que ya traes puesta."

Zael asiente y se coloca una chaqueta de tela gruesa, unos guantes, botas y un cinturón en cuero.

**Dagran preocupado:** "Esas botas son muy grandes para ti, espero no te hagan dificultoso el caminar."

Zael prueba caminar con las botas por el cuarto pero todo parece bien. Dagran complacido al ver esto, asiente.

Dagran entonces toma una daga del bolso y la guarda en su cinturón.

**Dagran:** "Lo siento Zael, no puedes usar armas todavía. Apenas estás comenzando en el oficio y podrías lastimarte. Pero tienes un rol importante y es el de dar apoyo y cargar parte del equipaje. ¿Qué te parece?, Excitante, ¿No?"

Zael lo mira desanimado y algo insatisfecho.

**Dagran:** "Oye no me des esa mirada, eso es por el momento. Si trabajas duro y entrenas, podrás ser capaz de manejarte como un mercenario. Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil. Tómalo como un paso hacia adelante en tu sueño de convertirte en un caballero."

Zael le sonríe a Dagran mas animado.

**Zael:** "Tienes razón, es mejor empezar con eso que no hacer nada. No debí actuar así. Perdóname. Estoy muy agradecido por el hecho de que me hayas ayudado a conseguir lo que tengo hoy. Te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo en todo lo que me pidan."

**Dagran le sonríe juguetonamente:** "Está bien, no tienes que ponerte tan serio. Sé que lo harás muy bien."

"¡Dagran!" Se escucha una voz masculina venir de afuera del cuarto.

**Dagran se sobresalta:** "Oh oh, tenemos que irnos ya. ¡Vamos!"

Ambos chicos se marchan de la habitación con el equipaje. Bajan rápidamente por las escaleras y llegan al primer piso de la taberna.

"¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?!" les dice un hombre alto, fuerte, de cabello color marrón oscuro y los ojos rojizos con un toque de amarillo. Éste es uno de los miembros de la banda de mercenarios a la que ahora pertenece Zael.

Zael se asusta y se esconde detrás de Dagran. (Sus ojos rojos van acorde con su semblante intimidante. Ese hombre da miedo.) Piensa.

**Dagran algo nervioso:** "Lo siento. Tardamos un poco en prepararnos."

"¡¿Un poco?! ¡Estamos retrasados! Anda trae al chico, tenemos que marcharnos ya." Le dice el hombre.

**Gray:** "Esta bien Caim, no es para tanto, no especificaron la hora exacta de nuestro encuentro. Dejemos que los niños coman su desayuno. La chica de la taberna está muy preocupada por ellos y quería servirles el desayuno. Podemos darles unos segundos en lo que terminan."

**Dagran levanta una ceja:** "¡Hmph! ¿Niños?"

Gray mira a Dagran con una sonrisa juguetona.

**Caim suspira.** "Bueno, tu eres el jefe. Pero yo digo que se apuren, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder un cliente por llegar tarde."

Ambos chicos se sientan a la mesa con la muchacha a comer el desayuno que ella les había preparado.

La muchacha les sonríe a los chicos mientras los ve comer. "No le hagan caso al señor refunfuñón, coman todo lo que quieran. Va por la casa."

**Dagran y Zael sonrientes:** "Muchas gracias. Está delicioso."

**La muchacha:** "No hay de qué. Buen provecho."

Después que los chicos terminan, el grupo se despide de los dueños y se marcha de la taberna. De ahí se dirigen al oeste hacia el área comercial.

Mientras van de camino, uno de los mercenarios, un adolescente como de dieciséis años, de cabello corto color marrón claro y ojos color naranja y amarillo se le acerca a Dagran, observando a Zael.

**El adolescente algo preocupado:** "Así que éste es el chico nuevo. Se ve muy joven e inocente como para involucrarse en este oficio, ¿no lo crees?"

**Dagran:** "Nowe, el líder dijo que estaba bien, así que no le veo el problema. Además, yo me uní a ustedes más o menos a esa edad. ¿No es así?"

**Nowe:** "Bueno, más o menos. Pero… Solo lo menciono porque estoy preocupado por él, no vaya a ser que esta realidad le sea muy fuerte como para soportar."

**Dagran:** "Él estará bien, todos lo vamos a cuidar, ahora somos su única familia."

**Nowe mas animado:** "Es cierto." Le sonríe a Dagran, luego a Zael quien los observa y escucha en silencio. Zael le devuelve a una sonrisa algo tímida.

**Caim nostálgico se dirige a Nowe. **"Hablando del niño, él me recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras pequeño. En ese entonces eras inocente e ignorabas la maldad y el lado oscuro del mundo." Suspira. "Cada vez me sorprenden mas las sorpresas que guarda el destino."

**Nowe coloca su mano sobre el hombro del hombre.** "No tienes que sonar tan triste, tío. De las tragedias del pasado de cada uno hemos forjado juntos un lazo familiar fuerte. Eso nos ha hecho lo suficientemente fuertes como para perder el miedo a todo, incluyendo a la muerte."

El hombre le sonríe al muchacho y le da unas palmadas en el hombro. Mientras los observa, Zael reconsidera su opinión de Caim. (Mirándolo así, me recuerda mucho a mi padre cuando hablaba del destino con tristeza. Mencionó que le frustraba el no poder protegerme de las cosas malas que pudiese traerme el destino algún día. Jamás pensé que se volviera realidad. Papá…) Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas contenidas, pero para su suerte nadie lo notó.

"Gray, el cliente se encuentra justo frente a la entrada oeste de la villa." Le indicó a Gray el mercenario robusto, alto, de piel morena, cabellera dorada y ojos violeta cristalino que caminaba junto a él.

**Gray mira mas allá del gentío.** "Ya lo veo. Gracias por avisarme, Zaon."

Se dirigen por entre la multitud hasta llegar a donde el hombre que buscan.

Gray y el cliente conversan sobre los términos y condiciones del trabajo para el que van a ser contratados sus servicios.

Dagran y Zael se quedan observando los carruajes de carga y las bestias que los van a llevar.

**Zael sorprendido:** "!Wow!, ¿Qué clase de animales son estos?"

**Dagran:** "No te les acerques mucho, pueden ser agresivos. Se llaman reptoids, son unas lagartijas súper desarrolladas. Algunos dicen que pueden tener razonamiento parecido al de los humanos, pero en realidad no lo sé."

**Zael preocupado:** "Estos tienen marcas, como cicatrices."

**Dagran apenado:** "Debe ser que esta gente abusa de ellos. Los venden como mano de obra barata en el mercado negro."

**Zael:** "¿Mercado negro?"

**Dagran:** "Donde venden cosas ilícitas."

**Zael:** "Ohh."

Uno de los que dirige el carruaje se acerca a ellos. "¡Oigan aléjense del carruaje! No quiero que toquen con sus sucias manos mi cargamento o mis animales. ¡Si falta algo juro que les arrancaré las manos!"

**Dagran muy enojado:** "¡Oye nosotros no somos ningunos ladrones ni bandidos! ¡Ven y dímelo aquí a ver quien termina arrancándole las manos a quien!"

Zael se queda estupefacto ante la escena.

Por suerte Nowe se acerca y se los lleva a ambos por el brazo.

**Nowe alterado:** "¡No Dagran! No queremos peleas antes de que comience nuestra misión."

**Dagran aun muy enojado:** "¡Pero ese idiota nos insultó!"

**Nowe:** "Y que importa, siempre nos insultan o nos desprecian. Trata de ignorarlo. Ese no es nuestro cliente, pero tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de golpear a cualquiera que lo haga y construirnos una mala reputación o nunca más nos darán trabajo."

Dagran molesto se muerde el labio inferior. Mira hacia donde había estado el hombre que los insultó y murmura: "Desgraciado. Solo porque tiene algo de dinero se cree mejor que nosotros."

Los tres chicos regresan al lado de su líder.

**Gray se dirige a ellos:** "¿Dónde estaban? Ya terminé de arreglar el convenio con el cliente y este aceptó. Por suerte llegaron a tiempo para escuchar los detalles de la misión."

**Nowe:** "Lo siento líder, los niños se desviaron para ver las mascotas del cliente."

Gray suspira frustrado.

**Gray: **"En fin, tenemos que escoltar los dos carruajes hacia el oeste, pasando por un tramo montañoso hasta llegar a la ciudad. El cliente mencionó que en esta área hay muchos bandidos, así que hay que estar en constante vigilancia y no bajar la guardia. Yo iré al frente, Zaon cubrirá el lado izquierdo y Caim el derecho. Nowe y los niños se quedan atrás. En caso de que haya un ataque, Dagran, tú quedas a cargo de Zael. Una vez te asegures que esta resguardado y a salvo, le das apoyo a Nowe, ¿entendido?"

**Todos contestaron en unísono:** "Si, líder."

**Gray:** Recuerden que pueden hacernos una emboscada, e incluso en el peor de los casos, colocarnos trampas. No se precipiten cuando vayan a tomar una decisión. Nuestra prioridad es proteger el cargamento y a los comerciantes, pero sobre todo sobrevivir la misión. Si alguno muere es el fin y no hay marcha atrás."

Gray los observa, sus rostros demostrando algo de inquietud, pero sin vacilación ni dudas.

**Gray:** "Bueno, si no hay más preguntas, entonces avancemos."

Todos se colocaron en sus lugares. Dagran y Zael cargaban el equipo del grupo, pero Dagran cargaba lo mas pesado. Pero aun así no era demasiado pesado como para retrasarlos o cansarlos, porque los hombres cargaban las armas y los protectores consigo, los dos chicos se encargaron mas bien de llevar las pertenencias, como la ropa y cosas personales.

**Dagran se acerca a Zael.** "Oye Zael, ¿Esta muy pesada tu carga?"

**Zael:** "No, está bien así."

**Dagra le sonríe:** "Bien. Pero no olvides mantener los ojos abiertos. Hay que mirar a todos lados e incluso los picos de las montañas, solo por si acaso. Esa gente no les importa si hay niños, solo quieren robar y matar a quienes se les interpongan."

**Zael baja su cabeza entristecido:** "Si, son unos desalmados."

Zael piensa. (¿Y qué tal si son los mismo que atacaron mi aldea? ¿Cómo se supone que reaccione? ¿Acaso vengar la muerte de mis padres es lo correcto? ¿Qué voy a hacer?) Las dudas comienzan a hacerse mas y mas fuertes.

Preocupado, el niño le echa un vistazo a su compañero Dagran, quien se nota muy concentrado realizando su labor. Zael entonces trata de echar a un lado sus pensamientos y concentrarse en lo suyo.

Después de par de horas de andar por el lugar sin retrasos, Zael nota que la caravana se detiene.

**Nowe se acerca a Dagran y Zael.** "Estén alertas, Gray dio la señal para detenernos. Él detectó unos espías en la colina noreste y ya está preparándose para neutralizarlos. Si ellos están en esta zona, eso significa que la caballería debe estar cerca. De aquí en adelante nos moveremos con cautela así que Dagran, ten tu daga en mano por si nos hacen una emboscada. Zael, quédate cerca del carruaje y si atacan nos avisas y te escondes. ¿Está bien?"

Zael asiente.

Dagran desenvaina su daga y se queda cerca de Zael.

Gray ya están en posición y procede a disparar con su ballesta a los espías, uno tras otro caen, hasta que no se ve mas ninguno de pies. Gray se queda unos segundos observando el lugar solo para asegurarse que no hubiese algún otro, pero no ve nada y les hace la señal al grupo para que avancen.

El grupo sigue adelante lentamente y con cautela. La tensión se puede sentir en el ambiente.

Zael está muy asustado, su corazón palpita fuertemente en su pecho, pero aun así no se detiene y continúa hacia adelante.

**De momento se escucha una voz:** "¡Gray espera!"

Gray se detiene e inmediatamente Zaon se acerca a él.

Zaon se acerca a Gray por detrás, lo rodea con su brazo y lo agarra por el pecho, echándolo con él hacia atrás.

**Zaon:** "Esta tierra se ve como si hubiesen enterrado algo debajo. Debe ser una mina o una trampa. Lo revisaré."

Zaon busca una piedra grande para tirarla sobre el pequeño bulto de tierra. Gray se queda estupefacto, apenas puede notar la diferencia entre ese pedazo de tierra con el resto.

**Gray preocupado:** "Ten cuidado." Entonces se prepara con su espada desenvainada.

**Caim le dice en voz alta a Nowe:** "Prepárate, cualquier cosa puede suceder."

**Nowe:** "Si, tío."

Zaon logra darle con la piedra a la montañita de tierra. Esta hace un sonido como de explosión y comienza a levantarse mucho humo de la tierra. Este humo los cubre a Zaon y a Gray y después al primer carruaje.

Se escuchan gritos salir de la montaña.

**Gray:** "¡Estos no son bandidos ordinarios! ¡Tienen un buen conocimiento de tácticas de emboscada!"

**Zaon:** "¡Ni lo menciones! ¡Me encantaría verles el rostro después que limpiemos el piso con ellos!"

Se escucha el metal de las armas chocar con fuerza.

**El mercader que guía el vagón delantero:** "¡Alguien ayúdeme, no quiero morir!"

**Gray:** "!Caim! ¡Agarra al mercader y llévalo al otro carruaje! ¡Zaon y yo nos encargaremos de los que están acá!"

**Caim:** "¡Entendido!"

El hombre se dirige hacia la nube de humo y desaparece de la vista de los demás.

Nowe se queda junto al otro mercader, esperando a que su tío salga de entre el humo a traer al otro hombre.

Apretando entre sus manos con fuerza su espada, Nowe siente su corazón latir salvajemente en su pecho. (Por favor, que estén todos bien.) Piensa.

La nube de humo comienza a disiparse por la brisa. Nowe nota dos figuras dirigiéndose hacia su dirección.

**Nowe emocionado:** "¡Tío!"

Pero al notar que no es él, su expresión cambia por completo a una muy seria.

Quien se dirige a él son dos bandidos armados, una mujer grande con una espada y el otro un hombre robusto con un hacha.

**Nowe:** "¡Prepárate Dagran, aquí vienen!"

Dagran tira al suelo el equipaje que lleva sobre sus hombros. Con daga en mano se prepara para defender su vida y la de sus amigos.

La mujer se acerca a atacar a Nowe, golpeando su espada contra la de éste.

**La bandida:** "Lo siento niño, no tengo nada personal contra ti, pero tienes que salirte de mi camino como sea."

**Nowe peleando con toda su fuerza.** "Sabes que la única manera de que pase eso es cuando yo muera."

El otro hombre se dirige al mercader, pero Dagran le bloquea el paso.

**El bandido:** "Por favor chico, hazte un favor y salte de mi camino o tendré que lastimarte muy feo."

**Dagran apuntando con la punta de su daga hacia el hombre.** "¡Nunca! ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy tan débil? ¡No me subestimes!"

El mercader se queda estupefacto observando a los chicos batallar contra los dos bandidos.

Zael observa la escena y tira el equipaje al suelo. Al caer uno de los bultos, escucha un sonido metálico fuerte. Busca dentro del bolso dónde provino el sonido y ve una sartén. La toma en sus manos y luego decide correr hacia donde está el mercader y lo toma de la mano.

**Zael le grita al hombre mientras lo hala del brazo:** "¡Ve! ¡Corre a esconderte dentro del carruaje!"

El hombre le obedece y se esconde.

Zael observa impotente como el bandido que pelea contra Dagran lo tira al suelo luego de arremeter con su hacha contra la daga de Dagran. El bandido entonces lo golpea, propinándole un puño por el lado de la cabeza y otro en el estomago, dejando al chico sin aire por unos segundos.

**Zael lleno de ira ataca al hombre con la sartén.** "¡Déjalo tranquilo! ¡No toques a mi amigo!" Le propina un golpe en la espalda al hombre y otro en el brazo derecho.

El hombre se voltea a ver a Zael.

El niño sabe que no es rival para el bandido, así que decide alejarse de éste. Pero el hombre toma interés en él. "Sería muy ventajoso tener un rehén para acabar con esto de una vez por todas."

Zael se asusta y sale corriendo lejos del hombre.

El hombre corre detrás del niño. Al darse cuenta que el bandido está cerca, Zael busca alejarlo de la ubicación de donde está el mercader escondido, así que corre hacia el primer carruaje. El humo ya está casi completamente disipado, logra observar a Caim, Gray y Zaon batallando contra cuatro bandidos mas. Él sabe que en estos momentos no puede contar con ellos para ayudarlo, así que decide esconderse debajo del carruaje. Pero no pasa mucho tiempo, cuando el bandido logra encontrarlo y lo toma por la pierna.

**El bandido:** "¡Aquí estas!"

Zael grita desesperado, agarrándose de una de las ruedas del carruaje.

El hombre comienza a tirar de la pierna de éste, tratando de hacer que se suelte. Al no lograr nada, el hombre comienza a tirar de la pierna del niño con mas fuerza.

Zael comienza a gritar de dolor, sus manos apenas soportándose de la rueda. Él entonces comienza a propinarle patadas en el hombro y el brazo al bandido para que lo suelte.

El hombre con desespero trata de agarrarle la otra pierna a Zael. Se le hace difícil porque el niño se resiste, pero al final logra sujetarle la pierna.

**Zael grita impotente y desesperado:** "¡Ayúdenme!"

**El bandido:** "¡Cierra la boca y suéltate de ahí o lo lamentarás! Una vez esto acabe voy a cortarte las piernas y dárselas a comer a los lobos, por haberme irritado tanto."

"¡Zael!" **Escucha la voz de Dagran.** "¡Déjalo en paz, bastardo!" le grita al bandido.

El chico apuñala al bandido por el costado, haciendo que este suelte las piernas de Zael inmediatamente. El hombre grita de dolor y se levanta con algo de dificultad.

Aun herido toma en sus manos su hacha y se enfrenta a Dagran. "¡Maldito mocoso, voy a disfrutar haciéndote trizas!" El bandido se ríe malévolamente, mientras lanza hachazos dirigidos a los brazos y torso del adolescente. Por suerte Dagran es mucho más ligero que el hombre y logra esquivarlos sin mucha dificultad.

Al ver que no logra propinar ni un golpe, el hombre recurre a la fuerza bruta y arremete con su hacha contra Dagran. Al ver que los golpes del hombre son mas agresivos y al no poder herirlo por lo corta que es su daga, Dagran comienza a verse en problemas. No logra escaparse del rango de ataque del bandido y no puede voltearse y escapar por el corto tiempo que hay entre un ataque y otro.

Dagran desesperado piensa. (¿Qué hago ahora? No podré mantenerlo a distancia para escapar ni tampoco puedo atacar. Si no me fijo bien a donde me muevo podría terminar acorralado y sería mi fin. ¿Qué debo hacer?)

Pero poco después Dagran se tropieza por lo rocoso del terreno y cae al suelo.

El bandido se prepara para dar el golpe final que le quitaría la vida al chico. "¡Es tu fin!" El hombre sonríe satisfecho.

**Dagran estupefacto:** "¡Ah…!"

**Zael aterrado:** "¡Dagran! ¡Noooo!"

El hacha comienza a bajar para incrustársele en el cráneo al chico, pero de momento una flecha en metal atraviesa la parte de atrás de la cabeza del hombre, matándolo instantáneamente.

Zael y Dagran se quedaron estupefactos, observando como el hombre caía al suelo sin vida. Dagran sabe a quién le pertenece esa flecha. Su mirada se dirige a Gray, quien aun tiene su ballesta apuntando hacia el bandido.

Los otros bandidos que estaban heridos observan espantados lo ocurrido.

La mujer que luchaba con Nowe se queda horrorizada al ver al hombre muerto. "¡Zeldric! ¡No puedes estar…!"

Nowe se queda estupefacto observando al bandido que yace muerto.

Llena de ira, la mujer arremete contra Nowe. "¡Ustedes lo mataron! ¡Malditos! ¡No los perdonaré!"

Nowe se defiende de los ataques de la mujer. Pero al ella ser mas fuerte que él y por el hecho de que lo ataca llena de ira, Nowe no logra soportar todos los golpes que le inflige y su espada sale volando por los aires, cayendo lejos de su alcance.

Nowe trata de huir para buscar su espada, pero la mujer lo alcanza con su espada y lo hiere por el lado del abdomen, haciéndole un corte superficial.

**Nowe:** "!Ahhhhhhh!"

El chico cae al suelo aguantándose la herida, su camisa manchándose rápidamente de sangre.

Caim, quien fue acercándose a ellos después que la mujer comenzó el ataque, logra neutralizarla justo antes de que le propine el golpe de gracia a Nowe. Caim le corta el brazo con el cual sostenía la espada.

La mujer sangra incontrolablemente, aguantándose la herida, ella no para de retorcerse y gritar de dolor.

Caim corre al lado de Nowe. Abre la camisa del chico, estudiando la herida y tratando de detener la hemorragia.

**Caim:** "No parece tan grave. Es un poco difícil de saber con certeza si es muy profunda debido a la sangre, pero por lo que noto creo que es superficial." Él rompe un pedazo de su camisa y se lo coloca en la herida al chico.

Mientras Caim atendía a su sobrino, Gray se les acerca a los bandidos. "Llévense a su compañera y el cuerpo de su hombre. Nosotros vinimos a cuidar de la caravana, no a cazar bandidos. Pero si vuelven a cruzarse en mi camino otra vez, juro que les va a ir mucho peor que hoy. ¡Ahora largo!"

El grupo obedece y se lleva a la mujer. Después recogen el cadáver, pero justo antes de marcharse unos de los bandidos se da la vuelta y mira a Gray directamente. "No olvidare tu rostro. ¿Tu nombre?"

**Gray lo mira desafiante:** "Soy Gray."

**El hombre**: "Recordaré tu nombre para vengar a nuestro líder algún día."

Justo después los bandidos desaparecen en la sombra de la montaña.

Dagran se acerca a donde Zael, quien aun yace debajo del carruaje observando lo que ocurre. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

**Zael:** "Si. ¿Y tú?"

**Dagran:** "Si. Aun estoy entero. Ven, démosle un vistazo a Nowe y después vamos a recoger las cosas."

**Zael:** "Esta bien." El niño agarra la mano de su amigo y sale de su escondite. Tanto ellos como Gray y Zaon se reúnen con Caim y Nowe.

Los dos mercaderes salen del interior de sus respectivos carruajes. **Uno de ellos se acerca a Gray.** "¿Ya se largaron los bastardos bandidos?"

**Gray:** "Si ya se retiraron. Solo esperen unos momentos en lo que nos reorganizamos para continuar el viaje."

**El otro mercader:** "Pues apúrense que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo."

**Gray algo irritado:** "Si, si, porque no van a tomar un poco de aire fresco y se relajan. Ya mismo nos vamos."

Entonces Gray se voltea para revisar a Nowe.

**Gray:** "¿Cómo él está, Caim?"

**Caim:** "Afortunadamente no es tan grave, pero debemos llevarlo a un doctor cuando lleguemos a la ciudad. Aun sigue sangrando."

Gray se acerca a Nowe y se inclina sobre sus rodillas. "Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a alguien mucho mas fuerte y experimentado que tu. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti."

**Nowe aun adolorido logra sonreír levemente:** "Gracias líder."

**Zaon:** "Trata de no forzar mucho tu cuerpo. Te ayudaremos a hacer el recorrido a la ciudad, no te preocupes."

**Zael:** "Pero, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a uno de esos mercaderes que lo lleve en el carruaje? Así no tendrá que esforzarse caminando."

Los rostros de los demás se tornaron algo sombríos. Gray posó su mano sobre el hombro del niño.

**Gray:** "Me temo que no se puede."

**Zael:** "¿Por qué no?"

**Gray:** "Personas como esas son demasiado desconfiadas como para dejarnos estar cerca de sus bienes. Pedirles algo así sería como un insulto para ellos."

**Dagran irritado:** "A esa gente no les importan personas como nosotros. Solo les importa el dinero y hacerse ricos con los demás. ¿Por qué crees que ni siquiera se acercaron a ver si Nowe estaba bien? ¡Ni siquiera preguntaron!"

Zael baja su cabeza decepcionado y muy apenado.

**Gray:** "Esta bien, Zael, no tienes que estar tan triste. Nowe nos tiene a nosotros, que somos su familia y quienes lo cuidamos. Eso es lo que en realidad importa, lo demás es irrelevante."

Aliviado por las palabras del líder, Zael lo mira y le sonríe.

**Zael:** "Es cierto, no debería estar tan triste. Menos ahora que Nowe está tratando de ser fuerte por nosotros."

Gray le sonríe a Zael.

**Zaon:** "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos Gray? ¿Nos vamos?"

**Gray:** "Si vámonos. Mientras mas pronto nos vayamos mas fácil será conseguir la ayuda médica para Nowe."

Caim ayuda a su sobrino a ponerse de pies.

**Nowe:** "Estoy listo, continuemos."

Caim le da soporte a Nowe durante el resto del recorrido por el camino montañoso.

Dagran y Zael regresan a su labor luego de asegurar el equipaje de sus compañeros.

El viaje es arduo pero logran llegar a la ciudad sin problemas.

* * *

Notas de Autor: Ahora seguid con el capitulo dos. Bien, tengo unas cositas por aclarar: Gray, Caim y Nowe no son exactamente OC, son OOC porque los saque de distintos juegos de SquareEnix. Gray es de Romancing Saga, Caim y Nowe son de Drakengar respectivamente. Como me gustaron los personajes y no los juegos, pues decidi no desperdiciarlos y ponerlos en la historia. El unico OC es Zaon.


	2. Chapter 2

Historia escrita por Rhael Akhil Elyen.

Notas de Autor: Fanfic inspirado en el juego The Last Story. La historia gira en un universo alterno. Clasificada R-17 por contenido yaoi y violencia. Los personajes están OOC - (Out Of Character). Parejas: Dagran x Zael, OC x OC. Parejas futuras: Zael x Yurick, Jirall x Zael, Therius x Zael, Dagran x Mirania.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a sus creadores y a Xseed.

Nota aclaratoria: Añadí algunos personajes originales para poder cubrir el pasado de Dagran y Zael.

* * *

**La Promesa**

_Cap 2_

Los mercaderes les entregan el dinero acordado y siguen su camino. El grupo se retira a la taberna mas cercana para rentar un cuarto. Una vez el líder logra un acuerdo con el dueño, Caim y Nowe se retiran al cuarto, seguidos por Dagran y Zael.

Caim coloca sobre una de las camas a Nowe y éste a su vez se recuesta. Una vez se quitan el equipo, como protectores y armas, Caim procede a verificar la herida de Nowe. Los niños acomodan el equipaje y luego se dirigen a donde Nowe.

**Caim muy preocupado:** "Aun está sangrando. El viaje fue muy estresante como para que sanara adecuadamente. ¿Te duele mucho?"

**Nowe tratando de disimular el dolor:** "Bastante."

Caim lo mira muy serio, como si viera mas allá de sus palabras.

**Nowe adolorido:** "Bueno, si y mucho."

**Caim se dirige a los chicos.** "Dagran, pídele a Gray que compre una botella de alcohol, el que mas le guste, no importa. Lo necesito para desinfectar la herida. Zael, dile a Zaon que consiga algunas toallas, dile que las necesito de inmediato.

Ambos chicos asienten y le obedecen.

**Caim preocupado mira a Nowe:** "Solo esperemos que no sea mas grave de lo que pienso."

Después de unos momentos llegan Dagran y Gray, este último con una botella de vodka en las manos.

Gray le da la botella a Caim. Luego le da una ojeada a la herida de Nowe.

**Gray:** "Hablé con los hijos del dueño y dijeron que conocen a un hombre que trabajaba como ayudante de un doctor. Ellos van a contactarlo para que venga a echarle un vistazo a Nowe."

**Nowe:** "Gracias Gray."

**Gray:** "No te preocupes por eso. Trata de conservar tu energía."

El grupo se queda pacientemente esperando a que Zaon y Zael lleguen con las toallas para proceder a desinfectar la herida.

Después de pasar unos largos minutos, Dagran comienza a desesperarse. "¿Por qué tardan tanto?"

**Gray:** "Paciencia, ya llegarán."

**Nowe ya impaciente:** "Si, pero que no tarden toda la noche, ya quiero tomar un descanso."

La puerta del cuarto es abierta sin hacer ruido y sigilosamente entran Zaon y Zael.

**Zaon:** "No planeamos tardar tanto, pero debo admitir que el área comercial está algo llena, en especial el área de ropa y telas.

**Caim suspira:** "Por fin llegan. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme."

Zaon y Zael se acercan. El hombre le entrega las toallas a Caim.

Caim procede a echar alcohol sobre la herida de Nowe, cubriendo los lados con las toallas para no machar el cobertor de la cama con sangre.

Mientras esto ocurre los demás observan.

**Gray se acerca a Zaon y le dice al oído:** "Ni siquiera escuché cuando entraste. Eso fue muy sigiloso viniendo de un mercenario. A veces siento curiosidad por tu pasado."

**Zaon le contesta de igual forma:** "Si, pues mas vale que no sientas tanta curiosidad o terminarás decepcionado."

**Gray levanta una ceja:** "¿Y por qué?"

Zaon lo mira, levantando una ceja.

**Entonces Gray baja la cabeza y sonríe.** "Pero está bien, por ahora es mejor no saber nada. Tal vez algún día, cuando te sientas de ánimo me cuentas. Pero créeme, si te cuento el mío terminarás aun mas decepcionado." Vuelve su mirada al hombre.

**Zaon le sonríe:** "!Heh! Esperaré con ansias ese momento."

Gray suspira. (Solo espero no tener que contarlo nunca.) Piensa.

Nowe aguanta el dolor en silencio. Trata de respirar hondo mientras limpian su herida.

**Gray:** "Por suerte no se ve mal, creo que sanará rápido. Pero aun así dejemos que el experto venga a revisar para estar seguros."

**Zael toca a Nowe en el hombro:** "Eres muy fuerte y valiente, Nowe. Yo también quiero ser así cuando crezca."

Nowe le devuelve una débil sonrisa, tratando de no demostrar su dolor.

Se escucha alguien tocar a la puerta.

**Gray:** "Yo voy."

El líder se dirige a la puerta. Al abrir se encuentra con uno de los hijos del dueño de la taberna y un hombre desconocido. Después de saludar y dar un breve resumen del estado de Nowe, Gray invita a pasar al médico.

Los demás se alejan de Nowe para darle su espacio al médico para que le haga una revisión completa.

**Zaon toma a Zael y a Dagran por el hombro.** "Vengan niños, ¿por qué no buscan sus ropas y se bañan mientras el médico atiende a Nowe? Nosotros esperaremos afuera. Cuando terminen de bañarse nos buscan abajo."

**Dagran y Zael:** "Esta bien."

Los chicos le obedecen y se van a bañar. Zaon, Gray y Caim bajan al área de la taberna y se sientan a beber un poco de alcohol.

* * *

Una vez se encierran en el baño, Dagran no titubea en despojarse de su vestimenta y entrar en la ducha. Zael tarda mas en hacer lo mismo debido a su timidez. Dagran lo nota un poco ansioso.

**Dagran:** "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?"

**Zael:** "No, no es nada."

Dagran lo mira levantando una ceja, pero no dice nada y continúa con su labor.

Zael entra a la ducha con Dagran, pero evita hacer contacto visual con éste.

**Dagran vuelve a insistir, tocando los hombros del menor.** "Oye. ¿Estás seguro de que no es nada?"

Zael no puede evitar mentirle y menos cuando su mirada se conecta con la de Dagran.

**Zael:** "Lo siento por mentir. Si estoy un poco nervioso. Es la primera vez que me ducho con alguien."

**Dagran:** "Ah, es solo eso." Suspira aliviado. "Bueno, yo estuve así cuando me tocó bañarme con Nowe mi primera vez. Pero mírame, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse o ponerse nervioso, ambos somos chicos y estamos equipados con lo mismo. La pequeñísima diferencia entre nosotros es que soy mas grande y fuerte, pero nada mas."

**Zael se ríe.** "¿Acaso eso fue lo que te dijo Nowe aquella vez?"

**Dagran estupefacto:** "¡¿Queeeeé?! ¡Claro que no, eso lo digo yo! Ya ni recuerdo que rayos fue lo que me dijo Nowe en aquel entonces. Y aunque él dijera algo parecido, jamás va a quedarle tan bien como lo digo yo, porque tengo mucho mas estilo y soy mas genial que él."

**Zael se ríe.** "Bueno, no sé de eso, pero si eres mucho mas gracioso y divertido. A mí me parece que Nowe piensa mas como un adulto."

**Dagran:** "¿Acaso esa es tu primera impresión de él? ¡Ha, ha! Ya te darás cuenta que no es tan maduro como parece. Él es solo un chico de dieciséis años y actúa como tal. Tal vez tratará de actuar así para impresionar a las chicas o a nosotros para que lo admiremos, pero en el fondo él sigue siendo un niño."

**Zael:** "¿Pero a que chicas?"

**Dagran:** "A las que siempre se le acercan en el área comercial o incluso en algunas tabernas. No entiendo para que lo hacen, si al final él no se queda con ninguna."

**Zael:** "Hmmm. ¿Tal vez está esperando por la indicada?"

**Dagran:** "Nah. Creo que simplemente nada de eso le importa por ahora. En fin, traje solo mi jabón, si quieres puedes usarlo tu primero."

**Zael se queda estupefacto.** "¿Eh? No está bien, yo espero. Báñate primero."

**Dagran levanta un poco los hombros.** "Como gustes."

Zael se recuesta de la pared esperando a que Dagran culmine de enjabonarse. Se quedan en silencio por unos minutos. Zael yace distraído mirando el piso del baño, recordando lo ocurrido durante la misión.

**Zael mira a Dagran.** "Lo siento. No pude ayudar a nadie durante la misión, lo único que hice fue causar problemas." Baja la cabeza. "¿Podrías perdonarme? Lo haré mejor la próxima vez."

Dagran se queda atónito. Permanece en silencio.

**Zael:** "Por favor, no quiero ser una carga. Nadie ha dicho nada acerca de la misión o del terrible desempeño que yo…"

**Dagran lo interrumpe:** "Fue suficiente lo que hiciste, Zael."

Zael se sobresalta.

**Dagran se voltea y lo mira a los ojos.** "Todos sabemos que no estás preparado para una batalla, no esperábamos que te enfrentaras a alguien. Pero aun así lo hiciste. Me ayudaste a sobrevivir esa prueba, si no te hubieses involucrado tal vez no estaría aquí en una sola pieza. Yo soy quien debe agradecerte por eso."

Zael atónito, lo observa aun sin inmutarse.

Dagran se le acerca y coloca una mano sobre el hombro del chico. "Fuiste muy valiente al arriesgarte por mí. Gracias." Dagran le sonríe a Zael.

Zael le devuelve la sonrisa y coloca su mano sobre la de Dagran. "No fue nada."

Se quedan en silencio mirándose a los ojos por un breve momento. Luego Dagran se regresa a su labor y después que termina le entrega el jabón a Zael y este comienza a bañarse.

Una vez ambos ya están duchados y vestidos, guardan la ropa sucia en un bulto en una esquina del baño y después se dirigen a la planta baja de la taberna a encontrarse con los muchachos.

Allí descubren a Gray en un rincón, teniendo una conversación con el médico que atendió a Nowe.

Escuchan a alguien silbar bastante alto. Dagran mira hacia la dirección del sonido y ve a Zaon haciéndole una señal con la mano para que se acerquen. Dagran toma de la muñeca a Zael y se dirige a donde el hombre.

**Dagran se acerca a Zaon:** "¿Qué dijo el médico acerca de Nowe? ¿Cómo está?"

**Zaon:** "Él está bastante bien, dijo que sanará pronto, solo necesita descansar y no moverse mucho para que la herida cierre por completo."

**Dagran suspira.** "Que alivio, pudo haber sido peor."

**Zaon se ríe:** "Ni lo menciones, Caim estaba hecho una bola de nervios. Y míralo ahora, hasta está bebiendo."

**Caim refunfuñando:** "Cállate, no es para tanto."

**Dagran:** "Así que Nowe no podrá volver a trabajar por un tiempo, ¿verdad?"

**Caim:** "No. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tarde en recuperarse completamente? Pero él es joven, no creo que tome mucho tiempo."

**Zaon:** "Así es. Por ahora debemos hablar con el dueño para que nos permita alargar la estadía, por lo menos hasta que Nowe pueda volver a trabajar."

**Dagran:** "¿Y cómo vamos a pagar por la estadía? Nuestro dinero es muy limitado."

**Zaon:** "No te preocupes chico, el hecho que Nowe no pueda salir a trabajar no significa que nosotros tampoco podamos. Encontraremos algo que hacer en la ciudad. Solo recuerda, una ciudad siempre está llena de problemas y para personas como nosotros nunca falta el trabajo."

**Caim molesto:** "¿Y ahora que somos? ¿Una organización caritativa? Solo somos mercenarios, no todo el mundo nos da trabajo y tu bien lo sabes. Lo mas probable nos manden a matar un par de ratas o algo así. La gente nos trata como escoria porque creen que todos los mercenarios son bandidos y que no nos importa nada mas que el dinero. Son unos malditos tontos. Yo no hago esto por el dinero, lo hago porque tengo a mi sobrino que mantener y si no fuera por este trabajo hace tiempo que nos hubiésemos muerto de hambre en la calle."

Zael lo mira con tristeza en sus ojos.

Zaon coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. "Está bien Caim, no hay necesidad para el sentimentalismo y mucho menos para ahuyentar a los posibles clientes. ¿Por qué no terminas tu bebida y vamos a comer?, No te hará nada bien si se te sube el alcohol a la cabeza."

Caim suspira y bebe lo que queda de alcohol en su vaso. "Haz lo que quieras."

**Zaon sonríe victorioso y se levanta.** "Voy por la comida. Cuídenlo en lo que regreso." Le dice a Zael y Dagran.

Ambos chicos asienten y se sientan a ambos lados de Caim.

Dagran y Zael se quedan observando la gente a su alrededor.

**Dagran se dirige a Caim:** "¿Podemos ir mañana al área comercial? Quiero comprarme unas cosas y de paso algunas frutas para Nowe ya que le gustan mucho. Me imagino que ahora que tendrá que quedarse aquí todo el tiempo se sentirá muy desanimado. Espero que eso lo anime."

**Caim:** "Yo creo que sí. Está bien, yo los llevo mañana. Estoy seguro que Zael también está ansioso por explorar la ciudad. Pero recuerden, no vamos a estar dando vueltas por mucho tiempo ya que tenemos que ponernos a trabajar."

**Dagran:** "Ah bueno, si es verdad."

Gray de repente llega y se sienta a la mesa.

**Gray suspira.** "Ya está todo arreglado. El médico me vendió unas pastillas para el dolor por que Nowe podría necesitarlas. También me vendió un ungüento para desinfectar las heridas por si se repite lo de hoy. Saben, no fue nada fácil lidiar con ese hombre, en especial cuando se trata de llegar a un precio razonable."

**Caim:** "Heh. Y me imagino que te cobró hasta por respirar mientras atendía a Nowe."

**Gray se ríe.** "No fue para tanto, al menos me cobró la mitad de lo que cobra por una revisión regular. Dijo que habíamos hecho un buen trabajo en limpiar la herida del chico así que solo cobró por la mitad del trabajo. Al menos no fue una persona avara y reconoció tu labor, Caim."

**Caim levanta los hombros.** "Hmph."

Gray toma la botella de vodka que yace en medio de la mesa, ahora solo hasta un tercio de llena. Él toma el vaso que Zaon había estado usando y se sirve licor.

**Gray:** "Tanto estrés hoy me ha dado una sed tremenda, quisiera olvidarme de todo y caer borracho en la cama." Entonces toma un trago grande.

Los chicos se quedan observándolo atónitos.

**Gray lo nota y se dirige a ellos:** "¿Qué? Soy un adulto, puedo beber cuanto quiera. Pero ustedes no sigan mi ejemplo, son muy niños como para tomar un sorbo. Cuando sean adultos toman lo que quieran."

Zaon llega acompañado de uno de los hijos del dueño, entre los dos cargan los platos llenos de comida y los vasos.

Ambos los sirven y luego Zaon se sienta a la mesa.

**El hijo del dueño:** "Si necesitan algo mas no duden en llamarme. Buen provecho."

Todos le dan las gracias y comienzan a comer.

**Zaon mira al líder.** "Oye Gray, ¿Que ya no has bebido como cinco vasos de vodka? Si sigues así terminarás ebrio y con una jaqueca de los mil demonios mañana temprano."

**Gray toma otro sorbo.** "Que importa, es tiempo de celebrar el buen trabajo que logramos y que Nowe está bien. Vamos, toma algo mas, te sentirás bien."

**Zaon:** "Si, eso dices ahora, pero dentro de par de horas terminaré cargándote hasta tu cama porque no podrás ni sostenerte de pies. Es mejor que guarde el poco licor que queda antes de que tú y Caim lo acaben. Ya ha sido suficiente con tener que cargarte, no quiero terminar cargándolos a los dos."

Toma la botella de vodka y la esconde bajo su chaqueta.

**Gray lo mira desanimado.** "Que aguafiestas."

**Zaon se ríe.** "No te quejes tanto y come."

La cena continua tranquilamente en medio del bullicio en la taberna. Los chicos comienzan a mostrar signos de cansancio y sueño.

Una vez terminan de cenar, el hijo del dueño recoge los trastes y recibe el pago de la comida de manos de Gray, entonces el grupo se retira al cuarto.

Los dos menores van directo a la cama a dormir. Caim le entrega a Nowe su porción de comida y se sienta al lado de este a conversar. Gray ya está medio borracho y es llevado por Zaon al baño para ducharse.

Así termina el día para Zael y Dagran, satisfechos por la labor realizada, se duermen tranquilamente.

* * *

En la mañana los dos chicos se levantan emocionados por el viaje que realizarán con Caim hacia el mercado. Al mirar alrededor, notan que Nowe y Caim no están en la cama que comparten, pero por el contrario Gray y Zaon yacen profundamente dormidos en la cama. En el suelo cerca de la cama de los dos, yace la botella de vodka vacía.

**Dagran se ríe y mira a Zael.** "Parece que esos dos están muy borrachos. Mejor no los molestemos."

Salen de la cama silenciosamente y se cambian de ropaje a algo mas presentable, recogen la cama y entonces se van del cuarto. Bajan al primer piso de la taberna y se encuentran con Caim y Nowe, quienes están desayunando.

**Dice Dagran, seguido por Zael:** "Buenos Dias."

Caim y Nowe les responden de igual forma.

Los chicos se sientan a la mesa. Caim les ofrece una cesta con pedazos de pan y un envase lleno de jalea. Les dice: "Sírvanse lo que gusten."

Dagran toma un cuchillito de mantequilla y comienza a untar la jalea sobre un pedazo de pan.

Zael, quien yace sentado al lado de Nowe, se dirige a éste: "¿Cómo te sientes?"

**Nowe le sonríe con ternura:** "Mucho mejor, gracias. La pastilla para el dolor me ha ayudado mucho. Apenas siento una molestia."

**Zael lo mira preocupado:** "¿Acaso eso significa que aun no podrás salir con nosotros a ver la ciudad?"

**Nowe le sonríe con algo de tristeza:** "Me temo que no voy a poder aun. Por ahora debo quedarme a descansar. Pero no se preocupen, ya había estado en esta ciudad hace unos años, no creo que haya cambiado mucho. Vayan a divertirse explorando la ciudad y después de eso se acuerdan de mí y me traen unos dulces de souvenir. ¿Te parece bien?"

Zael le sonríe muy contento y asiente. Nowe se ríe.

**Caim:** "No te preocupes Zael, Nowe se encargara de cuidar de los dos borrachos durmiendo arriba."

**Nowe con tono sarcástico:** "Si, va a ser muy emocionante."

Los cuatro se ríen.

Mientras Dagran come, Zael toma el cuchillo de sus manos y comienza a preparar su desayuno.

**Caim los interrumpe por un momento.** "Dagran, aquí tienes el pago por tu trabajo en esta última misión." Extiende su mano hacia la del chico y le entrega un par de monedas. "Tú también Zael. Aquí tienes." Le entrega su parte al chico.

Ambos chicos se contentan con el dinero. En especial Zael, ya que es su primera vez teniendo su propio dinero.

**Caim:** "No lo malgasten."

**Dagran y Zael le sonríen:** "Esta bien." Entonces guardan sus dineros y continúan con el desayuno.

Un rato después terminan de desayunar, Nowe se encierra en el cuarto y los chicos se marchan con Caim a explorar la ciudad.

Llegan a la plaza de la ciudad, observando la enorme estatua de piedra rodeada de una fuente con agua cristalina. Alrededor de la plaza hay otras estatuas pequeñas y arboles adornando con color la ciudad rodeada de concreto y madera.

Siguen el recorrido en dirección hacia el norte, pasando por unas calles llenas de bistros, restaurantes y cafés. Mas adelante llegan al área comercial, una calle larga llena de estantes de ropas, calzado, accesorios, comida, juegos, juguetes, mascotas… en fin, todo lo que uno se pudiese imaginar que venderían en un lugar así. El lugar está repleto de personas observando los estantes, hablando, comiendo, comprando… en fin, disfrutando de lo que ofrecía el lugar.

Los chicos caminan emocionados, observando todo lo que vendían a sus alrededores, deteniéndose en uno que otro estante. Caim permanece junto a ellos todo el tiempo. Ambos chicos aprovechan la oportunidad para comprarse un par de zapatos y ropa. Más adelante del recorrido, Zael aprovecha para comprar algunos bocadillos para Dagran y para él. Caim no toma ninguno, ya que no es muy amante a los dulces.

Un poco mas adelante, los chicos notan en un rincón a dos muchachas, una tocando un laúd y la otra danzando al ritmo de la música. La gente que camina alrededor les lanza una que otra moneda, pero unos pocos permanecen parados cerca a oír la música y disfrutar de la danza. La canción se escucha muy alegre y las dos muchachas sonríen como si no tuviesen ninguna preocupación en sus vidas.

Zael y Dagran se acercan por un momento para disfrutar de la música, pero no pasa mucho tiempo cuando Caim los interrumpe y les urge a que continúen con el recorrido. "Vengan niños, todavía falta mucho por ver."

Los chicos se van y continúan por la calle. Poco después notan a una mujer mendigando por el lugar, deteniendo a algunas personas para pedirles dinero. Caim toma los niños por el hombro y les susurra al oído. "Tengan mucho cuidado con los ladrones. Aunque aparenten ser personas pobres o con problemas, eso es solo una máscara. No se acerquen a esa mujer ni a ningún desconocido."

Los chicos se azoran y pasan lejos de la mujer mendiga, mezclándose con la gente que iba y venía por la calle y continúan el recorrido.

Los chicos se detienen frente a un estante lleno de accesorios y brazaletes.

**Dagran curioso:** "Oye Zael, ahora que te veo tan interesado viendo los brazaletes, siento curiosidad por saber cuándo es tu cumpleaños."

**Zael se queda algo sorprendido.** "¿Huh? Oh, en septiembre cuatro. ¿Por qué?"

**Dagran abre sus ojos grande:** "¡Eso es en dos días, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?! Pude haberle pedido un poco mas de dinero a Gray para comprarte un regalo. Por desgracia ya gasté todo el dinero que tenía. Zael, debiste habérmelo dicho." Lo toma por los hombros, sintiéndose muy frustrado.

**Zael le sonríe:** "Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso. De todos modos casi lo había olvidado por completo. No he tenido noción del tiempo desde que mis padres murieron."

**Caim le pregunta a Zael:** "¿Cual te gusta?"

Los dos chicos se quedan estupefactos.

Zael entonces procede a señalarle un brazalete de tela de muchos colores.

**Caim se dirige al vendedor:** "¿Cuánto cuesta ese brazalete?"

**Vendedor:** "Cuatro monedas de bronce."

Caim le da el dinero y el vendedor le entrega el brazalete.

**Caim se dirige a Zael: **"Trae tu muñeca."

El chico obedece. Caim le coloca el brazalete en la muñeca.

Se dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro de Zael. "Muchas gracias Caim." Abraza al hombre.

Caim pone un brazo alrededor del chico y con la otra mano le da golpecitos en la cabeza. "Por nada."

Pero en ese momento Caim se recuerda de que es su deber el comprar las provisiones para los próximos días, así que se lleva a los chicos y recorre el lugar un poco mas para comprar la comida y de una vez unas frutas para Nowe.

El hombre suspira aliviado, habiendo ya terminado de comprar lo que necesitaba.

**Caim:** "Entonces si ya terminamos aquí, vamos a subir a la colina. Quiero enseñarles la vista de ese lugar."

Los chicos asienten contentos y siguen al hombre, saliendo del área comercial. Suben por las calles empinadas y luego por unas largas escaleras hasta que llegan a un área plana donde el suelo está hecho en ladrillo. Todo el lugar está lleno de personas, algunos sentados en el suelo y en las escaleras descansando y otros entrando por unas puertas enormes que dan hacia una estructura gigante de ladrillo en el centro de la colina.

Zael y Dagran se quedan observando el lugar impresionados.

**Zael:** "Vaya, que edificación tan grande. ¿Qué es?"

**Caim:** "Es un templo. Muchas personas viajan desde poblados lejanos para venir a orar a su dios."

**Zael confundido:** "Pero, ¿por qué? El dios los escucha ya sea que estén en sus casas o en cualquier lugar."

**Caim se ríe.** "Será para seguir las costumbres antiguas, no lo sé. Tal vez será que los predicadores les inculcan eso para no quedarse sin dinero. Cada persona que entra al templo deja una ofrenda monetaria. No me sorprendería que ese fuese el caso."

**Dagran curioso:** "Oye Caim, ¿qué hay por allá?"

**Caim:** "Ah sí, de eso les hablé hace un rato, vamos."

Caminan hacia el lado de la iglesia, donde yace solitaria una estatua de un antiguo héroe. De ahí se nota una vista hermosa de toda la ciudad y mas allá de esta.

Los chicos se quedan asombrados.

**Dagran emocionado:** "Wow, esto es sensacional. ¡Me encanta este lugar! Tenemos que traer a Nowe la próxima vez que volvamos."

**Caim:** "Bueno, Nowe y yo habíamos venido a este lugar hace un par de años atrás. Estoy seguro que le gustará regresar."

Dagran sonriendo asiente.

El hombre se sienta en un banquillo cerca de la estatua, bajo un árbol. Suspira.

**Caim:** "Estoy algo cansado por el recorrido y por la compra que llevo conmigo. Me quedaré aquí por un rato en lo que tomo un respiro. Después de eso nos regresamos a la taberna porque ya se está haciendo un poco tarde y los muchachos deben estar preocupados."

Caim piensa. (Aunque después de la borrachera de anoche dudo mucho que se recuerden de nosotros por ahora. Lo más probable deben de estar todavía tendidos sobre la cama como dos cadáveres.) Se ríe para sí en voz baja.

Los dos chicos se quedan de pies observando el paisaje.

**Caim:** "Oh, chicos, no olviden que Nowe les pidió que le compraran unos dulces de souvenir. Hay una persona por aquí que vende unos dulces extravagantes."

**Dagran:** "Casi lo olvidaba, pero ¿De veras crees que esa persona aun este por aquí? No es por dudar, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ustedes vinieron a este lugar."

**Caim:** "No les hará daño revisar. Tomen algo de dinero."

Los chicos se acercan y toman unas monedas para costear los dulces.

**Dagran sonriente:** "Vamos Zael, demos una vuelta por el lugar."

Los chicos caminan alrededor del templo, tratando de evitar las masas de personas. Se percatan de un hombre mayor vendiendo golosinas, ubicado en el área contraria a donde ellos estaban con Caim. Ellos se acercan y preguntan por la mercancía.

Consiguen comprar varios dulces, incluyendo algunos con cubierta o relleno de chocolate.

Mientras dan otro recorrido por el lugar, comen algunos de los dulces.

**Zael:** "Ooops, creo que hemos comido muchos. Debemos dejarle algunos a Nowe, no vaya a ser que termine decepcionado porque no le trajimos nada."

**Dagran:** "Tienes razón. De todos modos no tenemos mas monedas para comprar extras." Amarra el bolso de dulces a su correa.

Mientras dan la vuelta por detrás del templo para ir de regreso a donde se encuentra Caim, Dagran se percata de unos objetos apilados en el suelo. El chico mayor se acerca a echarles un vistazo.

**Zael:** "Eso es la basura proveniente del templo, ¿verdad?"

**Dagran:** "Sip. Y probablemente tengan algo interesante. Voy a revisar."

Comienza a buscar en la basura. Zael lo observa parado a poca distancia de él.

**Zael:** "Umm, no crees que eso pueda ser una mala idea. ¿Y qué tal si nos ven? O peor aún, ¿Qué tal si hay ratas? Podrías recibir una mordida."

**Dagran:** "Nah, no creo. Además míralo del lado amable, valdría el riesgo si encuentro algo de valor o de alguna utilidad. Recuerda el viejo dicho Zael, "La basura de unos es el tesoro de otros." ¿Verdad?"

**Zael:** "Si, pero el que dijo el dicho no terminó en el hospital mordido por una alimaña."

**Dagran se ríe:** "Estas algo paranoico. Se supone que eres un niño y que vivas sin preocupaciones. Mírame, soy un adolescente y vivo sin ellas todos los días."

Zael le devuelve una mirada preocupada. "Uhuh."

**Dagran sorprendido:** "Oye, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Levanta de entre la basura una sabana hecha de piel de oso. "Esta algo sucia y desgastada pero no está rota. Con una buena limpieza podríamos usarla. Servirá en especial para los meses fríos. Me la llevaré, de todos modos no encontré nada mas útil." Enrolla la sabana entre sus manos. "Vámonos."

Ambos regresan al lado de Caim.

El hombre se percata de lo que trae Dagran en sus manos.

**Caim:** "¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

**Dagran:** "Lo encontré en la basura del templo."

**Caim suspira.** "¿Buscaste en la basura? Oh rayos… déjame ver."

El chico le muestra la sabana. Caim la ojea y luego la revisa.

**Dagran:** "¿Y bien?"

**Caim:** "Si, admito que encontraste algo bastante bueno. Te ayudaré a limpiarla cuando regresemos a la taberna. Buen trabajo."

**Dagran sonríe satisfecho.** "Lo ves Zael, valió la pena el riesgo."

**Zael se ríe:** "Si, pero no nos toques hasta que te laves las manos. No quiero terminar con olor a basura."

**Dagran:** "Oye, eso fue cruel." Luego se ríe.

Caim sonríe. Luego mira al cielo para observar el sol de las dos de la tarde. "Regresemos a la taberna, ya está empezando a bajar el sol."

Los dos chicos asienten. Pero cuando Caim y Dagran comienzan su marcha de regreso a la taberna, Zael se queda parado observando por última vez la vista de la ciudad.

**Dagran lo nota y se le acerca.** "¿Zael?"

**Zael no se inmuta.** "Esta podría ser la última vez que veamos este paisaje. Quién sabe si no podamos regresar. Solo trato de grabarlo en mi memoria por si no regresamos nunca."

**Dagran:** "Regresaremos algún día."

**Zael se voltea a mirarlo.** "¿Lo prometes?"

**Dagran:** "Sip. Con el corazón." Se traza una equis con su dedo índice sobre su pecho.

Zael le sonríe y asiente. Entonces se apresura para estar a su lado y se marchan con Caim.

Las tres figuras desaparecen en la distancia.

* * *

Notas de Autor: Bueno, ya esta el chap 3. Si les gusta el fic no olviden opinar.


	3. Chapter 3

Historia escrita por Rhael Akhil Elyen.

Notas de Autor: Fanfic inspirado en el juego The Last Story. La historia gira en un universo alterno. Clasificada R-17 por contenido yaoi y violencia. Los personajes están OOC - (Out Of Character). Parejas: Dagran x Zael, OC x OC. Parejas futuras: Zael x Yurick, Jirall x Zael, Therius x Zael, Dagran x Mirania.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a sus creadores y a Xseed.

Nota aclaratoria: Añadí algunos personajes originales para poder cubrir el pasado de Dagran y Zael. Este capítulo contiene escenas yaoi, **no lemon **(que es pornografía).

* * *

**La Promesa**

_Cap 3_

Tres años después…

"¡Zael!"

Zael, quien está observando el paisaje, sale de su trance al escuchar su nombre.

**Zael:** "¿Huh?" Se da la media vuelta para atender al llamado de Nowe.

**Nowe:** "¡Ven!" Le señala el banquillo donde él y Dagran están sentados.

Zael obedece y se sienta junto al chico.

Nowe extiende su mano y le da un puñado de golosinas a Zael.

**Nowe se ríe.** "De lo inmóvil que estabas, te parecías a la estatua observando la ciudad. ¿Qué ahora le haces competencia?"

Zael se ríe, moviendo su cabeza en negación.

Dagran suspira mientras observa con detenimiento el lugar.

**Dagran:** "¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue que visitamos este lugar?"

**Zael:** "Tres años atrás. Que rápido pasa el tiempo."

**Dagran con nostalgia:** "¿Quién lo diría? La última vez que vinimos tu ibas a cumplir doce años y ahora mírate, mañana vas a cumplir quince."

Nowe y Zael asienten.

**Dagran:** "En unos meses yo cumpliré diecisiete y ya Nowe tiene sus diecinueve. A veces siento que el tiempo pasa muy lento, pero cuando miró hacia atrás parece como si volara."

**Nowe:** "Eso es cierto. La última vez que vinimos a esta ciudad yo todavía era un chico. Ahora soy un hombre y pronto tendré que marcharme de la banda para encontrar mi propio camino."

Dagran y Zael se entristecen.

**Zael:** ¿Por qué?"

**Nowe:** "Eso es por algo que todos algún día tendremos que pasar. Cada cual debe de moverse fuera de su nido para encontrar la verdadera razón de su existencia. Ser mercenario no es un trabajo el cual todos quieran hacer toda la vida, muchos queremos algún día superarnos, tener un hogar y alguien que nos ame. Un mercenario no tiene nada de eso."

**Zael se entristece aun más.** "Pero yo pensé que siempre seriamos una familia."

**Nowe coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Zael.** "Y siempre será así. El hecho de que no nos veamos no significa que nos olvidaremos de quienes queremos. Nuestros corazones siempre estarán unidos. Algún día los dos entenderán de lo que hablo. Mientras pertenezcan a la banda deben asegurarse de protegerse y cuidarse el uno al otro. No estoy diciendo esto porque me voy a marchar ahora mismo, pero algún día lo haré al igual que mi tío."

**Dagran:** "¿Caim se marchara también?"

**Nowe:** "Puede ser. ¿Recuerdan a la dueña de la caravana que escoltamos hasta esta ciudad? ¿La mujer que Caim salvó del ataque del tigre cuando se acercó demasiado al carruaje?"

Los dos chicos asienten, recordando lo sucedido.

**Dagran confundido:** "¿Qué hay con ella?"

**Nowe:** "Ella le ha estado enviando cartas desde que nos quedamos en la ciudad. Actualmente él está haciendo unos trabajos para ella. Hasta donde sé, parece que ella está enamorada de él."

**Zael sorprendido:** "¿De veras?"

**Dagran también se sorprende:** "Wow, jamás pensé que esa fuera la razón del por qué no lo vemos tanto en la taberna. Que suertudo, le tocó una mujer con dinero."

**Zael emocionado:** "¿Crees que terminen casándose?"

**Nowe:** "¿Mmmm? ¿Quién sabe? Si le atrae ella, probablemente. Por suerte tío no es materialista y mucho menos interesado. Si se casa es porque la quiere de verdad."

Los tres sonríen entre sí. Se quedan en silencio disfrutando de la brisa fresca y de las golosinas que compraron."

Una vez termina de comer, Nowe se levanta del banquillo y estira su cuerpo.

**Nowe:** "Aahhh. Oigan, ¿por qué no entramos al templo? Los tres hemos venido a esta montana un par de veces y nunca hemos visto el interior. ¿Les gustaría acompañarme?"

**Dagran:** "Bueno si, tienes razón, nunca hemos visto que hay dentro. Investiguemos."

Zael asiente.

Los tres chicos entonces se dirigen al interior del templo, pasando por entremedio de un gran grupo de personas, algunas entrando y otras saliendo del lugar.

**Nowe agarra de la mano a Zael.** "¡No se separen! ¡Zael, agarra la mano de Dagran!"

Zael obedece y agarra la mano del chico. Los chicos apenas logran pasar por entre el gentío y entran al pasillo principal del templo.

**Nowe suspira aliviado:** "Vaya, por fin logramos entrar. Que desorden hace la gente solo para visitar un lugar."

**Zael se ríe burlonamente:** "Por un momento pensé que esa gente me aplastaría."

**Dagran se ríe de igual forma:** "Lo mismo pensé yo."

**Nowe también se ríe igual:** "¡Que mal!"

Los chicos dan todo el recorrido por el templo y terminan saliendo del lugar.

**Dagran decepcionado:** "Que aburrido. Lo único que la gente hace allí es orar y hablar, nada más. Apenas había una estatua y unas pocas pinturas. No me gusta ese lugar, no sé que la gente le ve de interesante."

**Nowe desanimado:** "Si es cierto, que decepción. Me gusta más acá afuera."

**Zael:** "¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Regresamos a la taberna o damos una vuelta y recorremos el puente?"

Nowe y Dagran se miran.

**Nowe:** "Mejor demos una vuelta y vayamos al puente."

**Zael:** "Esta bien."

Los chicos recorren la ciudad, cruzan por el puente y después regresan a la taberna.

En el lugar los espera Jamil, un hombre joven de piel clara, cabello corto color verde oscuro y ojos verde claro. Él es el nuevo miembro de la banda que se unió hace como siete meses atrás.

**Jamil les sonríe:** ¿Cómo les va chicos? ¿Buscando aventuras en la ciudad?"

**Nowe:** "Nope, solo dábamos una vuelta, ya sabes, para estirar las piernas."

**Jamil:** "Lo sé, ustedes son unos ángeles y nunca se meten en líos. Por desgracia no todos los adolescentes son así. Pero bueno, eso es tema para otro momento. ¿Por qué no me acompañan a cenar?"

**Nowe:** "Oh, seguro. Muero de hambre. Y ustedes también vienen, ¿verdad?"

**Dagran:** "Yo sí."

**Nowe:** "¿Y qué hay de ti, Zael? ¿Vienes?"

**Zael:** "No tengo hambre todavía. Me quedaré para bañarme y recostarme un rato. Me siento un poco cansado."

**Dagran:** "¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir?"

**Zael:** "Si, estoy seguro. Pero si quieren pueden traerme cualquier cosa, yo me lo comeré mas tarde."

**Dagran:** "Bueno, está bien."

**Jamil:** "Ven Zael, voy a abrir la habitación." Él se va hacia la habitación seguido por Zael.

Dagran y Nowe se despiden de Zael con un gesto y se quedan sentados esperando a que regrese Jamil.

Una vez abre la puerta, Jamil le advierte a Zael: "Cierra con seguro y no le abras a nadie. Si Gray o cualquiera de nosotros necesita entrar utilizará esta llave, lo que significa que nadie te llamará para que abras la puerta. ¿Está bien?"

**Zael asiente:** "Esta bien. Nos vemos mas tarde."

**Jamil le sonríe:** "Que descanses."

Zael se despide de éste con un gesto y se encierra en la habitación. Jamil se marcha con los muchachos a cenar.

Zael busca ropa limpia y entra al baño. Se ducha y luego se acuesta en la cama. No pasa mucho tiempo para que él caiga en un sueño profundo y se duerme hasta que cae el sol.

El cuarto yace en total oscuridad. Zael poco a poco comienza a despertar y a tomar consciencia de sus alrededores. Puede escuchar el cantico y la habladuría de unas personas a lo lejos. Normalmente eso no le molesta porque en ese tipo de lugar siempre es así, pero por alguna razón en esta noche se sienten como mas alborotosos que en otras.

Zael se estruja un poco los ojos. (¿Qué pasará que la gente esta tan revuelta?)

Pero justo cuando se va a sentar escucha el seguro de la puerta ser abierto. Zael de inmediato se recuesta en la cama y se esconde bajo la sabana mirando en dirección hacia la puerta. Una vez esta es abierta dos figuras entran, una de estas cargando una linterna. Dejan la lámpara sobre una mesa.

"Ahhhh, estoy muy cansado, iré a darme un baño y luego a recostarme."

Zael logra reconocer inmediatamente a la persona a la que pertenece esa voz.

( ¡¿Gray y Zaon ya llegaron?!) Zael piensa para sí contento. Pero justo cuando se va a mover para salir de la cama, ve algo que lo hace reconsiderar.

Zaon coloca su bolso de equipaje en el suelo, se le acerca a Gray y lo toma por la barbilla e inmediatamente plasma un apasionado beso en sus labios.

Zael se queda estupefacto e inmóvil.

Una vez culmina el beso, **Zaon le susurra a Gray:** "¿Por qué no nos divertimos primero? Hace ya un tiempo que no lo hacemos."

Gray se quita la mano de Zaon que yace en su rostro y se aleja de éste para colocar su bolso con su equipaje sobre una cama vacía.

**Gray en voz baja:** "Aquí no estás loco. Zael está durmiendo y no querrás despertarlo de ese modo, ¿Verdad?"

**Zaon:** "No. Pero eso no es excusa para escaparte de esto. Te espero en el baño, no tardes."

Gray suspira frustrado y se toca la frente.

**Zaon levanta una ceja:** "¿Qué? No actúes como si no lo quisieras."

**Gray se ríe juguetonamente.** "Oye, ¿No olvidas algo?"

Zaon lo mira confundido.

Gray toma una toalla limpia de su bolso y se la tira a Zaon.

**Gray:** "¿No vas a salir desnudo del baño a mostrártele a todos o sí?"

**Zaon se sonríe:** "Ah sí, lo olvide. Después alguien se pone celoso."

**Gray lo mira mal:** "Cállate."

Zaon se retira al baño con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Gray termina de acomodar sus cosas, saca su ropa limpia y entra al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Zael se queda atónito, procesando en su mente lo que ha pasado. (¿Acaso eso significa que Zaon y Gray son novios?)

Se escucha la ducha y a los dos hombres hablando, pero no se puede entender lo que dicen.

Zael se muerde el labio inferior. (Tengo que contárselo a Dagran para que me pueda decir si es así. Él nunca se lo diría a nadie.)

Zael sale de la cama en silencio y acomoda la sabana. Sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta del baño, el chico logra salir del cuarto sin ser detectado por la pareja. El chico camina a paso apresurado para encontrarse con su amigo, recorre el pasillo y baja las escaleras. Mientras camina entre la multitud, nota a Jamil, Nowe y Caim sentados en una esquina bebiendo, pero no ve a Dagran. Se detiene un momento para buscarlo con su vista y lo halla, pero ve que éste está acompañado por una chica.

Zael se queda atónito, sus ojos se abren enormes al ver a esa chica tomar a Dagran por el brazo y comenzar a halarlo en dirección a la puerta.

Sin saber porque, comienza a sentir que su respiración se acorta y su corazón se agita. Mientras Zael se acerca a los dos, comienza a sentirse ansioso y lleno de adrenalina.

Zael se acerca por detrás de su amigo. "¡Dagran!"

El chico sorprendido se da la vuelta. "Zael, que bueno que te levan..."

**Zael lo interrumpe:** "¡¿Qué haces con esa chica?! ¿Vas a alguna parte?"

Algunas personas se asoman a ver la discusión. Jamil se da cuenta del extraño comportamiento de los chico y se acerca lo suficiente para escuchar.

Dagran se queda estupefacto por la repentina reacción de su amigo. "Eh, oh... Yo solo iba…"

**Zael:** "¿Te vas a ir y a dejarme solo, verdad? Pero, ¿Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías solo?"

**Dagran:** "No, Zael. Yo no…"

Zael comienza a sentir un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

Zael mas alterado, siente sus manos temblar. **Vuelve a interrumpir a Dagran:** "Tú no confías en ella. ¿Por qué entonces lo harías?"

**La chica se entromete:** "Hay vamos no es para tanto, solo saldremos a dar un paseíto y regresaremos a media noche. ¿Qué acaso él es tu novio?"

**Zael le grita muy enojado:** "¡Cállate!"

Zael se queda observando a Dagran en silencio, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. Dagran puede notar algo en el interior del chico romperse.

Zael se muerde su labio inferior con fuerza, entonces baja su cabeza y se marcha de la taberna.

Dagran se queda atónito, pero suelta su brazo de entre las manos de la chica y corre tras Zael. La chica se queda estupefacta viendo como Dagran desaparece detrás de la puerta de entrada.

**La chica:** "Lo que me faltaba. Querer tener algo con un homosexual." Entonces esta se marcha hacia la parte de atrás de la taberna, sentándose al lado de la escalera que da hacia el segundo piso.

Jamil se queda sorprendido por el desenlace de la discusión pero sonríe contento. "Interesante. No sabía que en realidad esos dos estuviesen enamorados. Tal vez será porque ni ellos mismos lo saben." Suspira. "Que hermoso es el amor en la juventud. Viene de diversas y coloridas formas. Solo falta que yo les ayude a darse cuenta. Hmmm. Hablaré con Dagran mañana." Entonces se regresa a su asiento y se sirve otra porción de alcohol.

Caim nota que Dagran y Zael no están. "¿Huh? ¿Donde están los chicos?"

**Jamil:** "Fueron a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Tal vez tanto olor a alcohol y tabaco les hizo mal."

**Caim suspira.** "Solo espero que regresen pronto. No sea que se pasen de la hora de dormir."

**Nowe:** "Estarán bien, ya ellos son grandes."

**Caim:** "Hmmm."

En medio de todas las personas en la taberna, un hombre sonríe muy complacido mientras observa hacia la puerta. "Dagran, ¿eh?" Se ríe maliciosamente. Entonces toma lo que queda de alcohol en su vaso y se lleva un cigarro a la boca.

Zael camina apresuradamente hasta llegar al puente. Limpia las lagrimas que ya han bajado por sus mejillas. Toma un hondo respiro y piensa en todo lo ocurrido. En esos momentos Dagran lo alcanza.

**Dagran:** "Zael. ¿Por qué lloras?"

Zael esconde su rostro de él dándose la vuelta y mirando para el lado opuesto.

**Dagran:** "No dejaste que te explicara lo que ocurría. Tú sabes que yo nunca te abandonaría. Te lo prometí desde el primer día. Si no lo he hecho en todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?"

Zael baja su cabeza avergonzado. Dagran se le acerca y lo toma por la barbilla, pero Zael evita hacer contacto visual con él.

**Dagran con tono suave:** "Mírame."

El chico entonces lo obedece.

**Dagran le sonríe dulcemente:** "Yo nunca te dejaré solo, no mientras viva. Cuando llegaste, ella trataba de convencerme de salir con ella como fuese, pero yo no encontré palabras sutiles para decirle que no quería estar con ella. Es por eso que me quedé callado. No quería sonar rudo o como un cretino, en especial esta noche que hay tantas personas en la taberna. Lo siento si te hice sentir mal, debí haber reunido el valor para decirle la verdad. ¿Me perdonas?"

**Zael le sonríe y asiente.** "Yo también tengo que pedirte lo mismo. Lo siento si reaccioné de la manera que lo hice. Nunca antes me había sentido así, tan ansioso y enojado. No tengo excusa para eso."

Dagran lo abraza fuerte contra si, cerrando sus ojos. Zael hace lo mismo.

El viento frío de la noche comienza a hacerse sentir.

**Dagran:** "Zael, deberíamos regresar. Si nos quedamos mucho tiempo afuera podríamos enfermarnos."

Zael lo mira y asiente. Entonces ambos culminan el abrazo y se quedan mirándose fijamente.

**Dagran:** "Ah sí, casi lo olvidaba. Caim te trajo hace un rato algo de comer. Debes tener hambre, hace muchas horas que no comes."

Zael se ríe, tocándose la barriga. "Si es verdad. Regresemos."

Entonces caminan uno al lado del otro, en dirección a la taberna. Zael toma la mano de Dagran en la suya. El chico se sorprende por el acto.

**Zael sonriente:** "¿Dagran? Gracias por venir por mí y por ser tan buen amigo. No sé qué haría si no estuvieses junto a mí."

**Dagran se ríe.** "¿Quieres otro abrazo?"

**Zael:** "No y no te rías. Lo digo en serio."

**Dagran se ríe:** "No dije que no lo dijeras en serio. Además no me río porque me esté burlando, me río porque te ves gracioso con la nariz roja."

**Zael avergonzado:** "¡¿Qué?! ¿Está roja?" Se esconde la nariz con las manos

**Dagran:** "Sip. Todavía."

Dagran comienza a reírse y después Zael.

Sus figuras y voces se desaparecen en la distancia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en uno de los baños de la taberna…

Se escucha el sonido de la ducha y el agua corriendo. Solo la luz de la luna da luz al interior del baño.

Dos figuras yacen abrazadas, sus piernas cruzadas entre sí mientras se besan apasionadamente.

Una mano blanca acaricia entre sus dedos una cabellera rubia, mientras que la otra mano acaricia una espalda ancha de piel morena.

Al culminar el beso, unos ojos color verde oscuro se encuentran de frente a unos color violeta cristalino.

**Zaon:** "¿Por qué no me dices otra vez que me amas?" Desliza su mano por el cuello de Gray. Con su otra mano acaricia un glúteo de Gray, deslizando su mano hacia su muslo hasta alcanzar la parte de atrás de su rodilla y entonces coloca la pierna de este sobre la suya.

**Gray le sonríe dulcemente:** "Te amo. Tu sabes que siempre lo he hecho."

**Zaon:** "Si, lo sé. Es por eso que nunca he podido vivir sin ti. Es por eso que te dije que moriremos juntos. No voy a dejar que te mueras, pero si eso estuviese fuera de mi alcance, yo me suicidaré."

**Gray lleno de tristeza:** "No digas eso. Antes de conocerme tú tenías una vida y unos sueños."

**Zaon:** "Pero estaba vacío por dentro, tú me diste esperanza para mirar hacia el futuro y la fortaleza para aguantar cualquier miseria. Estoy seguro que tú estabas igual."

Gray lo abraza con ternura, recordando con amargura el pasado.

**Zaon lo toma por la barbilla.** "Gray. ¿Quieres volver a hacer el amor?"

Gray le sonríe, mirando fijamente sus ojos violetas y entonces lo besa.

Zaon entonces acaricia su largo cabello de dos colores. Mientras que con su otra mano acaricia el cuerpo de éste.

Gray acaricia el pecho de Zaon, rozando con sus dedos uno de sus pezones.

Zaon comienza a besar el cuello de Gray, rozando con su mano la entrepierna de éste.

Gray deja escapar un quejido de placer.

Zaon culmina sus besos para lamer la mejilla de Gray.

Gray entonces muerde suavemente el cuello de Zaon y luego muerde su pezón, haciendo que el hombre se queje de placer levemente. Una risa maliciosa se escapa de su boca, mientras lame y después le chupa el pezón de Zaon.

Zaon agarra la otra pierna de Gray. "Mhmm, tú te lo buscaste."

**Gray lo mira extrañado:** "¿Huh?"

Zaon levanta a Gray con la ayuda de su cuerpo y lo pincha contra la pared levantando ambas piernas de este con sus manos.

**Zaon:** "Voy a hacer que grites hasta que te quedes sin voz. Eres mío."

Gray comienza a reír juguetonamente hasta que siente su cuerpo unirse con el de Zaon.

Gray se abraza con fuerza al hombre moreno. "Aaaaahhh… Zaon."

**Zaon sonríe satisfecho.** "Aaaaahh…si… mi amor. Aaaaaahh…solo… déjate… llevar."

Gray entonces roza su mano por la espalda del Zaon, luego por su hombro hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su cuello. Acerca su rostro al de éste y lo besa. Después lleva su rostro hasta el cuello del rubio y lo muerde suavemente, haciendo que el hombre de un quejido de placer.

Gray levanta la vista para ver la expresión de placer en el rostro de su amante y sonríe complacido.

**Zaon entonces se le acerca al oído y le susurra:** "¿Por qué no… gritas… mi nombre?" entonces lame el borde de la oreja de Gray. Justo después mira el rostro de su amante.

**Gray le sonríe maliciosamente.** "No…Aun no." Él besa suavemente los labios de Zaon y después los lame.

Zaon sabe que Gray esta solo a pocos segundos de perder el control y entregarse a él, solo que éste trata de hacerse el difícil. Zaon le sonríe satisfecho, listo para reclamar el cuerpo de su amado.

Gray lo mira un poco extrañado.

Al ver la expresión de éste, Zaon entonces lame la lengua de Gray y procede a morderlo suavemente entre el cuello y la quijada.

Gray se muerde el labio inferior tratando de ahogar sus gemidos, pero al final su cuerpo lo traiciona y cae rendido ante el placer. Este comienza a jadear y dar quejidos de placer. Se agarra de Zaon como si mas nunca quisiera alejarse de él. Y al fin Gray se rinde y comienza a llamar su nombre.

**Zaon sonríe muy satisfecho.** "Ese es…mmhhm… mi Gray. Aaaaah… siempre… resistiéndose. Aaaaaahh… Gray… aaah… Gray."

**Gray cierra sus ojos.** "Aaaaaaaahh… Zaon… mmm… Aaaaaahh… mi Zaon…" De momento echa su cabeza hacia atrás, finalmente entregándose a Zaon y al éctasis. Casi en conjunto con Gray, su amante también cae rendido en el éctasis.

Una vez culmina el momento mágico, Gray y Zaon se abrazan.

Se siente la brisa fría de la noche entrar por la ventana.

**Gray siente un escalofrío en su espalda:** "Brr… hace frio, ¿por qué no cierras la ventana?"

**Zaon:** "Si la cierro entonces nos quedaremos a oscuras."

**Gray suspira.** "Debí haberme traído la lámpara." De momento su expresión cambia a una de susto. "¡Uh!"

**Zaon se queda confundido.** "¿Qué?"

Gray se coloca la mano sobre la boca y luego se toca la frente. "¡Oh rayos! Me olvide de que Zael estaba durmiendo en el cuarto. No hicimos mucho ruido, ¿Verdad?"

**Zaon se ríe.** "Espero que no. Pero no creo. Además, si nos escucha no creo que entienda lo que pasa."

**Gray preocupado:** "¡Pero él es solo un niño, se supone que no sepa nada de eso! ¡Ni siquiera por accidente!"

**Zaon suspira.** "Cálmate, no es para tanto. Además, él no es un niño, es un adolescente. Algún día hará esas cosas. Creo que lo sobreproteges mucho. Estará bien." Entonces lo besa en el cuello. "Ven, vamos a bañarnos para irnos a dormir."

Gray aun conserva su expresión preocupada, pero asiente y se baña con el hombre.

Una vez terminan de bañarse y secarse, Gray se viste en el baño mientras que Zaon se ve obligado a salir en toalla para buscar su ropa.

**Al salir Gray se ríe.** "Eso te pasa por no preparar todo antes del baño."

**Zaon mientras busca sus cosas:** "Si, si." Entonces se detiene un momento y mira a Gray. "Oye. Zael no está. Tal vez se fue hace rato."

**Gray:** "Esperemos que haya sido hace mucho rato." Se va a la cama y se acuesta. "Cuando termines apagas la lámpara. Buenas noches."

**Zaon:** "Oye espérame." Se apresura a vestirse. Entonces apaga la lámpara y se acuesta al lado de Gray. Palpa con su mano el rostro de Gray y entonces lo besa en los labios. "Que descanses."

Un rato después ambos se quedan profundamente dormidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Dagran se despierta primero que Zael, así que se levanta de la cama sigilosamente para no despertarlo. Toma el brazo de Zael que tenía recostado sobre su pecho y lo acomoda con cuidado sobre la cama. Arropa de nuevo al chico y se viste con su ropaje formal, entonces se marcha del cuarto.

Baja al primer piso de la taberna y se encuentra con Jamil, Gray, Zaon y Caim. Él se reúne con ellos a desayunar.

**Dagran se sienta a la mesa.** "Buenos días."

Los cuatro le responden con el mismo saludo.

**Dagran:** "Oigan muchachos, ¿Me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes va para el área comercial hoy?"

**Jamil:** "¿Huh? Por lo menos yo no. ¿Por qué?"

**Caim lo mira confundido:** "¿Pero que ustedes no fueron ayer?"

Gray sonríe mientras come.

**Dagran:** "Pues sí, pero es solo que no me atreví a comprarle nada a Zael ayer, porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. No tiene caso que vea el regalo el día anterior a su cumpleaños."

**Caim:** "Ah bueno, si ese es el caso entonces es comprensible. Por desgracia hoy tengo trabajo que hacer así que no voy a poder acompañarte."

**Jamil:** "Yo estoy libre, puedo ir contigo. Lo siento por haber rechazado el acompañarte al comienzo, es solo que desconocía que hoy cumple Zael."

**Dagran:** "No te preocupes, no hay problema."

**Jamil:** "Está bien, ya está decidido. Una vez terminemos de comer vamos allá."

Dagran asiente complacido.

**Dagran entonces mira a Gray:** "Um, Gray, tengo una pregunta para ti."

**Gray curioso:** "¿Hmm?"

**Dagran:** "¿Qué vas hacer ahora que ya tu y Zaon terminaron con aquel trabajo?"

**Gray toma un hondo respiro. **"Pues a la verdad no sé. Si no encuentro algo que hacer en el gremio de mercenarios tendré que ir al de cazadores a ver qué consigo."

**Zaon desanimado:** "Por desgracia la mayoría de las veces solo conseguimos trabajo con los mercaderes. No me quejo porque trabajo es trabajo, pero muchas veces el tener que lidiar con esas personas me agota. Siempre quieren pasarse de listos de alguna forma."

**Jamil:** "Bueno, es mejor eso a trabajar con alguien irritante o que ni siquiera quiere verte el rostro. Mi padre adoptivo era así y créanme, se volvió toda una pesadilla vivir con él y mucho peor el trabajar para él."

**Dagran confundido:** "¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso él siempre fue así?"

**Jamil suspira.** "No, el era un padre estricto, pero amoroso. Se volvió odioso hacia mí desde que se entero que yo soy homosexual."

Dagran y Caim se quedan estupefactos.

Gray y Zaon se quedan observando sus platos y comiendo en silencio.

**Jamil:** "Él hasta me botó de la casa y me desheredo. Me dijo que como hijo yo había muerto para él. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces."

**Dagran horrorizado:** "¡Eso es terrible! ¿Como un padre puede hacerle eso a su hijo? Aunque fueses adoptado, aun así tú eras su hijo."

**Jamil:** "Neh. No te preocupes tanto chico, en el fondo el discrimen y las apariencias son siempre el veneno que contiene la sociedad. El que sufran algunos por eso es un sacrificio que la sociedad requiere para seguir funcionando. Siempre llega el momento para algunas familias, en que el dinero y las pretensiones pueden mucho más que los vínculos de amor, si es que hay alguno."

**Caim:** "Eso pasa con regularidad en las familias "Normales". Pero en aquellas familias que están "Rotas", como es el caso de nosotros, aprendemos a apreciar el amor y la lealtad por encima de cualquier cosa."

Zaon y Gray asienten.

Se quedan en silencio por un momento.

Los cuatro adultos terminan de desayunar y se levantan de la mesa.

**Jamil:** "Oh no se preocupen, yo recojo la mesa, de todos modos tengo que esperar por Dagran. Que tengan buena suerte y un buen día. Nos veremos más tarde."

Gray, Zaon y Caim se despiden de ellos y se marchan de la taberna.

**Jamil recoge la mesa.** "Dagran, ¿Ya terminaste?"

**Dagran:** "Si. ¿Te ayudo?"

**Jamil:** "Oh, gracias. Que amable."

Ambos llevan los trastes al dueño de la taberna, quien yace atendiendo en el mostrador.

El hombre les agradece y toma las cosas.

Jamil y Dagran se marchan de la taberna y van en dirección hacia el norte de la ciudad.

Mientras caminan hacia el lugar.

**Jamil:** "Oye Dagran, quería hacerte una pregunta acerca de lo que pasó anoche."

**Dagran confundido:** "¿Anoche? ¿Qué cosa?"

**Jamil:** "Acerca de la pequeña discusión que tu y Zael tuvieron."

Dagran se pone algo nervioso pero trata de disimularlo. "Oh, eso. No paso nada, todo está bien entre nosotros."

**Jamil:** "Mmm, si pero, ¿Me pregunto por qué Zael actuó de la manera que lo hizo? Así tan enojado, como si estuviese celoso."

**Dagran comienza a sentirse más nervioso:** "Pues no sé, él dijo que fue porque pensó que me iba a ir y a abandonarlo. Claro que eso no es cierto, pero ya todo eso lo aclaramos anoche."

**Jamil dudoso:** "Ehh, no lo sé. A mí me pareció más como si estuviese celoso de esa muchacha. De ese tipo de celos como cuando uno está locamente enamorado de alguien y piensa que otra persona le va a quitar a ese ser amado. No sé tu, pero a mí me pareció eso y yo sé de esas cosas."

Dagran se queda por un momento pensativo, casi instintivamente traga hondo. **Entonces toma confianza y le dice a Jamil:** "No. No Zael. Él y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace años. Si él tuviese ese tipo de sentimiento hacia mí, me hubiese dado cuenta hace tiempo."

**Jamil:** "Ah, bueno. Es solo que cuando uno es muy joven y sin experiencia, se le hace bastante difícil discernir entre la amistad y el amor de novio. Créeme, a mi me pasó lo mismo, solo que al final terminé enamorándome de la persona equivocada. No pasó nada grave, pero me disgusté mucho al conocer a ese chico mas allá de nuestra amistad. Ahora tengo mucho mas cuidado a la hora de escoger con quien estar."

Dagran lo escucha en silencio. Luego se queda pensando. (Zael y yo solo somos buenos amigos. Ese incidente solo pasó porque Zael confía mucho en mí y me aprecia mucho. Sí, eso es todo.)

**Jamil:** "Puedo darte algunos consejos para futuras referencias, por si acaso. No creo que Zael sea el único amigo que vayas a tener en toda tu vida."

**Dagran le sonríe.** "Ah, sí, eso es cierto."

**Jamil le devuelve una sonrisa.** "Bueno. Uno sabe cuando alguien tiene sentimientos mas afectuosos que los de un amigo si se sonroja cuando se refiere a algo bueno de ti, como por ejemplo, algún cumplido o si te elogia mucho. Si es en el caso de algún chico, se sonroje cuando te vea sin camisa o desnudo. Normalmente esto no ocurre entre chicos, porque tenemos lo mismo. Y las chicas, pues ya sabemos que lógicamente si lo hacen. También si se enoja mucho cuando te ven con alguien desconocido, eso es obviamente un signo de celos. En especial si la otra persona es de tu edad o cerca." Se queda pensando. Suspira. "¿Qué más?"

Dagran se queda en silencio escuchándolo y tratando de recordar si en algún momento algo de eso ha pasado con Zael. (Lo mas parecido a lo que Jamil menciona es el recuerdo del incidente y no creo que haya sido por ese tipo de celos… ¿verdad? Hmmm…) Se muerde el labio inferior. (Ahora no sé si estoy tan seguro. ¿Y qué tal si Zael en verdad hizo eso porque siente algo por mí? Y si es así, ¿Acaso sentiré lo mismo por él?)

**Jamil interrumpe sus pensamientos:** "Ah sí, casi lo olvidaba. Si te regala cosas fuera de las fechas importantes y por lógica, si te toma la mano o te abraza más de lo usual o sin razón alguna. Creo que esas serian algunas útiles referencias. Lo demás lo dejaré para que lo descubras por ti mismo."

**Dagran se rasca la cabeza.** "Oh, sí, claro. Lo haré."

Jamil se toma unos segundos para recordar algo.

Dagran aprovecha el momento de silencio para recordar cómo justo después de que todo se arreglara entre ellos, Zael agarró su mano. El chico traga hondo por el nerviosismo. ( Zael si me agarró de la mano en el templo, pero eso solo fue porque Nowe se lo pidió. No recuerdo que Zael haya hecho eso por si solo anteriormente. Él siempre me toma del brazo o la muñeca, ¿Por qué hizo eso anoche? No le presté mucha atención a ese detalle anoche, porque después de verlo llorar solo me enfoque en hacerlo feliz.)

**Jamil lo interrumpe otra vez.** "Dagran, presta atención." Se detiene y lo toma por los hombros. Dagran se queda estupefacto.

**Jamil cambia el tono de su voz a uno más serio.** "Un beso significa un compromiso con la persona, no diversión momentánea. Si vas a besar o a hacer algo mas intimo que eso, asegúrate que sea la persona indicada. Que sea la persona que te ama y tú a ella. Un beso sin amor es un beso vacio, al igual que una relación errónea. Al final terminarás solo y destruido. Nunca juegues con el corazón de las personas, si no te gusta alguien o si no le amas díselo sin miedo, es mejor decepcionar que destruir. ¿Entendido?"

Dagran asiente, comprendiendo bien sus palabras.

**Jamil:** "Bueno, ya llegamos a nuestro destino. Tú sabes lo que le gusta a Zael. Yo solo me quedaré a tu lado y observaré lo que hay."

Dagran se detiene frente a muchos estantes, tratando de encontrar algo muy especial y memorable para Zael. Entonces se percata de unas pantallas redondas hechas en zirconio con una gema en el centro color azul celeste, del mismo color de los ojos de Zael.

**Dagran le pregunta al vendedor:** "Disculpe, ¿Cuánto cuestan esas pantallas?"

**Vendedor:** "Dos monedas de plata."

**Dagran susurra para sí:** "Oh rayos, eso es demasiado costoso. Apenas tengo la mitad de eso." **Entonces le dice al vendedor:** "¿No podría bajar un poco el precio? Es solo que quiero comprarlas de regalo para mi amigo que cumple años hoy."

**Vendedor:** "Lo mas que puedo bajarle del precio inicial es a una moneda de plata y seis de bronce."

Dagran piensa. (Solo le rebajó un cuarto del precio inicial. Oh rayos, lo siento Zael.)

**Dagran muy decepcionado:** "Lo siento señor, no voy a poder pagar ese precio, solo tengo una moneda de plata, nada mas. Pero gracias de todos modos."

**Jamil interviene:** "Oh espere, yo pagaré lo que le falte para completar." Le pone en las manos a Dagran las cinco monedas de bronce.

Dagran le entrega el dinero al vendedor y recibe las pantallas en una cajita.

**Dagran le dice al vendedor:** "Gracias. Que tenga un buen día." Guarda la cajita de las pantallas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

El vendedor le da las gracias y continúa atendiendo a otros compradores.

**Dagran se dirige a Jamil:** "Lo siento por haber tenido que tomar de tu dinero prestado. Te lo pagaré en cuanto reciba algún trabajo por parte de los muchachos."

**Jamil:** "Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Solo hazme un favor y estaremos a mano."

**Dagran:** "Oh, está bien. Lo que digas."

**Jamil sonríe complacido:** "Pues tengo algo en mente. Tú y yo iremos mañana a hacer trabajo comunitario en un orfanato local. Una vez terminemos allí el trato estará completado y vas a ser libre como un ave. No te preocupes, va a ser muy entretenido."

**Dagran levanta una ceja.** "¿Entretenido? Sí, claro. Pero está bien, lo haré porque ya di mi palabra."

**Jamil se ríe maliciosamente.** "Si, todo sea por Zael."

**Dagran se altera un poco:** "¡¿Qué?!"

**Jamil:** "Nada. Regresemos a la taberna para que le des el regalo a Zael."

**Dagran lo mira medio molesto.** "Hmmph." Pero se queda muy pensativo. (¿Y si él tiene razón? ¿Y si en realidad sin yo notarlo me enamoré de Zael? Rayos, ¿Por qué de momento todo se volvió tan complicado? Tengo que preguntarle a Zael. Tengo que esforzarme por hallar el momento adecuado y las palabras adecuadas.) Suspira nervioso. (Solo espero no arruinarlo todo.)

Los dos siguen el camino de regreso a la taberna.

* * *

Notas de autor: Bueno, el personaje Jamil también esta OOC ya que pertenece al juego de Romancing Saga de Squareenix. Hasta ahora espero que la historia marche bien. Yo sé que la historia parece algo "teen" o para adolescentes, pero hay que tener en mente que en esta etapa los personajes son adolescentes y deben pensar y actuar como tal. Claro que ellos seguirán desarrollándose hasta llegar a adultos.


	4. Chapter 4

Historia escrita por Rhael Akhil Elyen.

Notas de Autor: Fanfic inspirado en el juego The Last Story. La historia gira en un universo alterno. Clasificada R por contenido yaoi y violencia. Los personajes están OOC - (Out Of Character). Parejas: Dagran x Zael, OC x OC, Parejas futuras: Zael x Yurick, Jirall x Zael, Therius x Zael, Dagran x Mirania.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a sus creadores y a Xseed.

Nota aclaratoria: Añadí algunos personajes originales para poder cubrir el pasado de Dagran y Zael.

* * *

**La Promesa**

_Cap 4_

Al entrar a la taberna notan a Gray, Zaon y Zael sentados a la mesa. Zaon está leyendo un periódico mientras que Gray y Zael hablan acerca de comidas exóticas que quisieran probar.

**Zael:** "¿Que tal tu Zaon? ¿Qué comida te gustaría probar?"

**Zaon:** "Pues yo me conformo con cualquier cosa después que sepa bien."

**Zael un poco desanimado:** "Oh. Está bien."

**Gray se ríe.** "Bueno, al menos él es fácil de complacer."

Zael se ríe.

**Jamil:** "¡Hey! ¿Cómo va todo? No mucha suerte, ¿eh?"

Los dos adultos y Zael lo miran.

**Gray:** "Bueno, no exactamente. Mañana iremos a ver a un cliente."

**Jamil:** "Genial. ¿Y cómo está el chico cumpleañero?"

**Zael se sonríe contentísimo:** "Muy bien, gracias."

**Dagran:** "Hey Zael. Te traje algo."

**Zael lo mira muy feliz y curioso:** "¡Oh, muchas Gracias! ¿Puedo verlo?"

**Dagran sonriente:** "Seguro." Se saca del bolsillo la cajita y se la da en las manos al chico.

Zael abraza a Dagran muy emocionado. Entonces abre su regalo y queda sorprendido al ver los hermosos aretes.

**Zael se queda sorprendido:** "Wow." Pero su expresión cambia a una de preocupación. "¿Pero esto es muy costoso Dagran? ¿Estás seguro?"

**Dagran:** "No fue tanto. Además quería regalarte algo especial, porque somos amigos y eres muy importante para mí."

**Zael entonces le sonríe con dulzura.** "Gracias. Eres muy gentil." Entonces le da otro abrazo.

Gray contempla todo en silencio y después mira a Jamil, quien lo mira con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Gray se queda estupefacto y luego mira a Zaon quien levanta los hombros y una ceja.

**Gray toma un hondo respiro.** "Uh…bien."

Zaon vuelve su atención al periódico y Gray le da otro sorbo a su vaso de agua.

**Jamil se les acerca a los chicos.** "Zael."

Zael culmina el abrazo y lo mira.

**Jamil:** "Puedo ayudarte a ponértelas."

**Zael:** "¿De veras?"

El hombre asiente. "Ven, vamos al cuarto. Tengo que buscar mi equipaje para esto."

**Zael asiente contento.** "Ven Dagran." Lo mira y luego toma al chico de la mano.

Dagran se queda atónito pero se va con él.

Los tres suben las escaleras y entran al cuarto.

**Jamil le señala su cama.** "Ven siéntate aquí." Saca su caja de equipo médico y toma una aguja fina y muy filosa en su mano.

Zael se sienta a la cama algo nervioso.

**Dagran: **"¡¿Estás seguro de que necesita eso?!"

**Jamil:** "Solo será un pinchazo en la oreja, soy muy bueno en lo que hago. No hay nada que temer."

Zael comienza a tener dudas.

**Jamil los mira serio.** "Oigan niños, esta es la única forma de ponerle los aretes. Solo hago un agujero en su oreja y atravieso el arete y ya está. No es tan complicado. Además esto se hace solo una vez y dura toda la vida. De otra manera no podrá usarlos."

**Zael toma un hondo respiro.** "Está bien, hagámoslo."

**Dagran preocupado:** "Zael. ¿Estás seguro?"

**Zael:** "Esta bien, Jamil dijo que solo será un momento y ya. Confío en él."

**Dagran:** "Esta bien. Como digas." Entonces se arrodilla frente a Zael y toma sus manos. "¿Listo?"

Zael le sonríe y asiente.

Jamil unta un poco de ungüento sobre los lóbulos de cada oreja y punza con la aguja la el lóbulo izquierdo. Se encarga rápidamente de la poca sangre y después agarra el arete y se lo pone.

Zael aprieta un poco las manos de Dagran.

**Jamil:** "Vieron. No fue tan complicado, ¿O sí?"

**Zael:** "Pues dolió, pero casi nada."

**Jamil:** "Bueno pues, continuemos para concluir."

El hombre repite el mismo proceso en el lóbulo de la otra oreja y concluye sin ningún contratiempo.

**Jamil satisfecho sonríe:** "Bueno, ya terminamos."

Dagran observa a Zael ahora con ambos aretes puestos. "Te ves muy bien con ellos. Hacen juego con el color de tus ojos. ¿Sientes alguna molestia?"

**Zael le sonríe:** "Bueno se siente un poco extraño, pero no me duele. Debe ser porque es la primera vez que tengo aretes." Mira a Jamil. "Gracias por ayudarme."

**Jamil:** "De nada." Le sonríe y luego recoge sus materiales.

**Dagran:** "Oye Jamil. ¿Crees que me vea bien con unos aretes?"

**Jamil:** "Claro. Pero espera a tu cumpleaños."

**Dagran:** "Si, lo sé. Solo tengo que esperar un par de meses más."

Jamil se levanta de la cama. "Bueno voy abajo para estar con los muchachos. ¿Y ustedes?"

**Dagran:** "Yo voy a darme un baño. "Oye Zael, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Me acompañas."

**Zael:** "Ummm, está bien."

**Jamil:** "Ah, bien. Entonces nos vemos en un rato." Les sonríe a los chicos y se marcha del cuarto, asegurando bien la puerta.

**Dagran:** "Bueno, entonces vamos a bañarnos."

Los chicos se buscan ropa limpia y se encierran en el baño.

Dagran es el primero que se desnuda y se ducha, poco después le sigue Zael.

**Zael:** "Ummm, Dagran."

El chico lo mira. "¿Hm?"

**Zael:** "Oh… nada."

**Dagran:** "¿Huh? ¿Qué ocurre Zael?"

Zael lleva su mirada al suelo. "Uh… es solo que… últimamente he estado reflexionando acerca de muchas cosas."

**Dagran levanta su ceja:** "¿Cómo qué?"

**Zael:** "En estos tres años hemos cambiado mucho, no solo físicamente, nuestra mentalidad también. Antes de poder darnos cuenta ya nos estamos convirtiendo en hombres. Mi cuerpo ha cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces cuando nos conocimos. También el tuyo. A veces siento miedo por lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Pronto seremos adultos y tendremos que seguir nuestro propio camino como lo harán Caim y Nowe. Yo no quiero irme de la banda, quiero quedarme contigo y Gray y Zaon. Solo pensar en el futuro me asusta porque no quiero quedarme solo."

**Dagran:** "Pero nunca vas a estar solo, recuerdas lo que te dije anoche, acerca de nuestra promesa. Siempre será así como ahora. Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos."

**Zael:** "¿Por siempre?"

**Dagran confiado:** "Sip. Así que no llenes tu cabeza con ideas raras y no te preocupes por el futuro. Hasta donde sabemos éste no está escrito en piedra. Las cosas podrían cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quien sabe cómo estaremos de aquí a dos o tres años mas. Yo no me preocupo porque sé que al final si la banda se rompe, al menos hemos forjado unos lazos de amistad que nunca van a romperse. De alguna manera u otra siempre estaremos conectados, aun cuando no nos veamos como ahora."

**Zael mas animado:** "Wow Dagran. Siempre has sido mucho mas fuerte que yo en momentos como estos. Admiro mucho tu fuerza de voluntad y tu coraje. Siento que me falta mucho por aprender de ti." Entonces le sonríe a Dagran.

**Dagran le sonríe:** "Nah, solo necesitas un pequeño recordatorio de vez en cuando, pero eso es todo."

Zael cruza sus brazos y levanta una ceja.

Dagran se ríe. Su risa se le contagia a Zael. Después ambos continúan bañándose.

**Zael vuelve a romper el silencio.** "Dagran, hay algo que debo decirte."

Dagran se voltea y lo mira.

**Zael:** "Es sobre algo que vi anoche cuando desperté."

Dagran confundido levanta una ceja.

**Zael:** "Zaon y Gray… yo los vi besarse en los labios."

Dagran se queda estupefacto.

**Zael:** "¿Acaso ellos son novios? Y si lo son, ¿Por qué nunca han dicho nada? ¿Acaso eso es malo?"

**Dagran:** "Uh… pues… no lo sé. No creo que sea malo, pero… ¿Estás bien seguro de lo que viste?"

**Zael se altera un poco:** "Pues claro que sí. Ellos llevaron una lámpara así que pude ver todo con claridad. Después de eso Zaon le dijo a Gray algo acerca de "divertirnos" y luego ambos se encerraron en el baño."

Dagran se queda sobresaltado con la boca abierta.

**Zael curioso:** "¿A qué crees que Zaon se refirió con eso de "divertirnos"?"

**Dagran:** "Uh… que rayos… no lo sé. Pero eso suena muy raro y sospechoso."

**Zael le sonríe**. "Tal vez algún día cuando seamos adultos entenderemos."

Ambos después se quedan en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Deciden continuar bañándose en silencio hasta que terminan.

Mientras se secan el cuerpo y el cabello, Dagran le echa un vistazo a Zael. Las dudas sobre los sentimientos entre él y Zael vuelven a reaparecer en su mente. (Creo que ahora es el momento de preguntarle lo que siente por mi y aclarar de una vez las dudas que tengo.)

Dagran deja su toalla a un lado y se le acerca a Zael. Mientras el chico está distraído secándose el cabello, Dagran toma la toalla de éste y se la quita de las manos, luego la enrolla en su mano. "Hay algo que debo preguntarte, Zael."

**Zael se sobresalta por el repentino acto de su amigo.** "¿Huh? ¡¿Dagran?! Devuélveme la toalla. Puedes preguntarme sin tener que quitarme la toalla, puedo oírte claramente." Le dice lo último algo molesto. Entonces trata de arrebatarle la toalla de las manos a Dagran sin poder conseguirlo. Dagran levanta la mano con la toalla, poniéndola fuera del alcance del chico.

**Dagran:** "No Zael, necesito que me prestes toda tu atención. Aun quiero saber por qué te enojaste con tanta pasión ayer."

**Zael frustrado.** "Pero ya te lo explique."

**Dagran:** "No, no fue suficiente, debe haber algo mas que eso. Dime Zael, ¿que sientes por mí? ¿Acaso aquello fue por celos?"

**Zael se pone nervioso ante tantas preguntas.** "No… yo no… no estaba celoso. Tu eres mi amigo, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti."

**Dagran se pone muy serio.** "¿Estás seguro de eso? Dime Zael, ¿en realidad solo somos amigos? Tú nunca te has fijado en ninguna chica, ni siquiera por accidente. Y cuando dormimos siempre buscas tener algún contacto físico conmigo. Me abrazas o me echas el brazo encima o pones tu rostro sobre mi hombro. No lo sé, pero me estoy empezando a preocupar por ti."

**Zael se queda estupefacto.** "Ah, pero yo… eh… ¿Y qué hay de ti Dagran? Tú nunca has dicho que te gusta una chica. Si, haz hablado con una que otra, pero eso es todo. Y tú siempre te duermes muy cerca de mí."

**Dagran:** "Pero eso se debe a que la cama es pequeña y no hay mucho espacio. Además, no contestes mis preguntas con mas preguntas, quiero una respuesta directa. ¿Acaso te gusto?"

Zael baja la cabeza y se queda en silencio, pensando. (Pero yo… yo no estoy… enamorado de Dagran. Solo… me gusta estar con él porque me siento bien. Porque él es mi amigo. ¿Y por qué siento mis manos temblar tanto? Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido. Yo no estoy celoso… pero no quiero que se vaya con ningún desconocido. No quiero verlo enamorado de nadie, solo quiero que Dagran sea el Dagran de siempre. Para siempre.)

Dagran se le acerca y lo toca levemente por el brazo. "¿Zael?"

**Zael lo mira desesperado.** "¡No lo sé! No sé porque no quiero que te vayas con nadie, pero me enoja. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, junto a mí por siempre. Quiero que estés ahí para mí, no importa qué. Yo entiendo el significado de nuestra promesa, pero nunca sería lo mismo si estuvieses enamorado de otra persona."

Dagran se queda atónito escuchando al chico.

**Zael entonces se abraza con fuerza de su amigo.** "¿Acaso esto son celos? Y si lo son no me importa. Me siento feliz y entendido cuando estoy contigo."

Dagran se siente avergonzado por haberlo presionado a contestar. Aun así abraza al chico. "Lo siento Zael, no debí haberte presionado de esa manera."

**Zael lo mira a los ojos.** "Está bien, ya no importa. Creo que tienes razón, no creo que siga viéndote como amigo. Tal vez sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti. Lo siento."

**Dagran lo toca por la mejilla.** "No Zael, no te disculpes. Yo también tenía mis dudas e inquietudes acerca de eso, creo que en el fondo hice esto para saber en verdad qué sentía. Por lo que veo, a ambos nos ocurrió exactamente lo mismo."

Zael se queda estupefacto ante la confesión de éste.

Dagran se le acerca y lo besa en los labios. Zael no sale de su asombro. Dagran culmina el beso para observar la expresión de su amigo, pero para su sorpresa Zael lo agarra por los antebrazos, lo hala hacia él y lo besa. Ambos se besan hasta que se ven obligados a romper el beso para tomar aire.

Dagran le coloca la toalla sobre la cabeza al chico y se ríe. "No sabía que tenias un lado tan apasionado."

**Zael se ríe.** "Cállate." Se quita la toalla de la cabeza y la sostiene en sus manos.

Entonces ambos se quedan en silencio contemplándose.

**Dagran acaricia la mejilla de Zael.** "Me alegra que al final todo terminara bien. Sentí mucho miedo de que con esto pudiera destruir nuestra relación. Creo que valió la pena el riesgo."

**Zael lo mira serio.** "Pero aun me debes otro beso por haberme torturado de esa manera."

Dagran se acerca y lo besa, esta vez envolviéndolo en un tierno abrazo. Una vez culmina el beso, le dice mientras sonríe: "Te daré todos los que quieras. Feliz cumpleaños Zael."

**Zael le sonríe muy contento.** "Gracias Dagran. Gracias por todo." Él entonces le da un beso y termina de secarse el cabello.

Ambos se visten y salen del baño. Una vez termina de arreglar sus cosas salen del cuarto, pero Dagran toma a Zael por el brazo. "No le menciones a nadie lo que pasó. Éste es nuestro secreto, ¿está bien?"

**Zael confundido.** "Umm, está bien no diré nada, ¿pero porque me dices eso?"

**Dagran algo ansioso:** "Pues, es solo que Jamil tiene una ligera sospecha, me lo dijo temprano. Mira, si Zaon y Gray mantienen lo de ellos en secreto, nosotros también deberíamos hacer lo mismo."

**Zael:** "Pues, creo. Pero eventualmente ellos se enterarán por sí mismos. A mí no me molesta, después de todo somos felices."

**Dagran:** "Pues sí, pero es mejor dejar las cosas así por ahora. Ven, vamos a comer. Tengo mucha hambre."

Ambos se reúnen con el grupo, Nowe y Caim ya están sentados a la mesa así que todos cenan juntos.

Pasan una tarde amena charlando, haciendo bromas y contando anécdotas. Al caer la noche Zael y Dagran se encierran en el cuarto y se preparan para irse a dormir. La ducha suena en el cuarto contiguo porque Caim se esta bañando. Gray entra y llama a Zael.

Gray saca una caja de debajo de su cama y le sonríe. "Feliz cumpleaños Zael. Esto es de parte de todos."

Zael se contenta muchísimo y le agradece. Él abre la caja y se sorprende con lo que ve. "Eso es una ballesta. ¿Para mí?"

**Gray:** "Sip. Es más moderna y liviana que la mía. Así podremos ir de nuevo a cazar patos. Además has estado practicando con la mía y lo has hecho muy bien. Pienso que ya estás listo para tener tu propia arma."

**Zael:** "Muchas gracias." Toma el arma en sus manos. "Esto es genial. Sé que es una gran responsabilidad el manejar un arma, pero de esta manera ayudaré a proteger a todos."

**Gray:** "Así es. Tienes las destrezas y la habilidad, solo te faltaba la herramienta y ya la obtuviste. Tengo fe que eventualmente tu me sobrepasarás y serás mejor espía que yo."

**Zael lo abraza.** "Gracias Gray. Y también a todos. No sé que hubiera sido de mi sin ustedes, mi familia."

**Gray le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.** "Bueno, voy a ir abajo un rato mas. ¿Por qué no guardas el arma y te vas a dormir? Mañana te toca irte con Jamil y Dagran."

Zael entonces devuelve el arma a su caja y la toma para guardarla. Gray se va y abre la puerta pero antes de irse les da un último vistazo a los dos chicos. "Buenas noches, Dagran, Zael. Nos vemos mañana."

Los chicos le dan las buenas noches y se van a la cama. Gray se va y cierra la puerta, asegurándola.

Zael recuesta su cara del hombro de Dagran. "¿A dónde iremos con Jamil mañana?"

**Dagran suspira.** "Él dijo que a un orfanato a hacer la caridad. Probablemente será muy aburrido y no nos darán paga. Genial, ¿no?"

**Zael suspira.** "Al menos será solo por un par de horas. Ya encontraremos algún trabajo."

**Dagran.** "Pues que sea rápido, no quisiera tener que pasarme la semana haciendo obras de caridad." Da un bostezo. "Ojalá los dioses nos oigan y hagan que llueva monedas." Cierra sus ojos y coloca su brazo sobre la espalda de Zael, casi abrazándolo.

Zael le da un beso en la mejilla. "Que descanses." Entonces se acomoda y se duerme.

* * *

"Dagran… Zael..."

"Dagran. Zael."

Ambos chicos abren los ojos. Frente a ellos se encuentra Nowe, quien los llama.

"Levántense dormilones. Tenemos una misión. Tienen unos minutos para prepararse. Los esperare abajo. Apúrense." Se aleja de ellos para toma su equipaje ya empacado en un bolso sobre su cama y entonces se va del cuarto.

Dagran se estruja los ojos y da un bostezo. Se queda recostado y cierra los ojos. "Que bien, trabajo. ¿Y por qué demonios nunca los asignan por la tarde?"

Zael estira sus brazos. "Mmmmm, tal vez porque es mas fácil hacerlos mientras esta soleado. Sería muy pesado trabajar de noche."

Dagran suspira de la frustración. "Apenas puedo mantener un ojo abierto."

Zael se levanta de la cama y se cambia de ropaje. Una vez termina comienza a acomodar sus pertenencias en un bolso de cuero. "Dagran, ya casi estoy listo, ¿Y tú?"

**Dagran refunfuñando.** "Aaah, está bien ya me levanté." Se sale de la cama y se cambia de ropa.

Zael lo mira y sonríe. Una vez termina de empacar todo le ayuda a Dagran a empacar lo suyo. Después que terminan salen del cuarto y se dirigen al primer piso de la taberna, donde el grupo les espera.

Los chicos se sientan a la mesa a comer el desayuno, mientras que el grupo discute.

**Jamil confundido:** "Pero se suponía que hoy ustedes dos se reunirían con un cliente que hizo la petición al gremio de mercenarios. ¿Qué pasó con eso?"

**Gray algo molesto:** "Otro grupo tomó el trabajo mas temprano. Pero alguien envió una carta aquí con una petición de un trabajo dirigida específicamente a nosotros. No se ustedes, pero esto es muy sospechoso."

**Zaon:** "Pues sospechoso o no, es trabajo y con lo mal que estamos económicamente, no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazarlo. Yo sugiero que lo aceptemos."

**Caim con una mirada preocupada:** "¿Pero y que tal si no nos pagan? Para eso existe el gremio, ellos reciben las peticiones y se aseguran de que cobremos nuestro sueldo. Si nos hacen una trampa estaremos en apuros. No lo sé, hay que pensarlo bien."

**Nowe:** "¿Quién escribió la petición y donde pide que nos encontremos?"

**Gray:** "Es de un tal Zoran y nos pidió reunirnos por el área noreste del área comercial. O sea, en el área de reabastecimiento de los negocios." Con su mano se agarra la barbilla. "Muchachos, la situación es complicada. No quisiera ponernos en riesgo ya que no tenemos ni la mas mínima idea del tipo de persona con quien vamos a lidiar. Tenemos poco dinero, pocas provisiones y poco tiempo para prepararnos. En resumen, no sé qué hacer. Aquí estamos a ciegas y con las de perder."

Todos se quedan en silencio muy pensativos.

Zael mira a Dagran preocupado. Dagran le coloca una mano sobre el hombro y le sonríe.

**Gray se levanta de su asiento.** "Ya me decidí. Hablaré con el hombre y si me convence haré negocios con él, de lo contrario iré al gremio a reportarlo."

**Zaon:** "A mí me parece bien. ¿Y ustedes?"

**Caim toma un hondo respiro.** "Lo que decidas está bien para mí. Tu nunca nos has fallado."

**Nowe:** "Yo pienso igual."

**Jamil:** "No tengo quejas."

Zael y Dagran asienten.

Entonces todos se levantan de la mesa, recogen sus cosas y se marchan de la taberna en dirección al lugar que indica la carta.

El grupo llega al lugar y se percatan de un grupo de hombres bajando un cargamento de un carruaje. Gray se acerca a uno de ellos y pregunta por Zoran. El hombre le indica donde puede encontrarlo, Gray le agradece y se dirige al lugar.

Allí se encuentra con dos hombres. Uno de ellos se le acerca y lo saluda.

"Ah, tú debes ser Gray, ¿verdad?" le dice el extraño de cabello corto y ojos oscuros. Gray asiente y responde a su saludo.

**El hombre:** "Lo supe porque me dijeron que tienes el cabello de dos colores. Soy Argos y este es mi compañero de negocios, Zoran."

El grupo permanece junto mientras se llevan a cabo las negociaciones con los hombres.

Poco después que terminan de negociar, el grupo accede a realizar el trabajo por una buena suma de dinero. Los adultos se reúnen para planear las preparaciones para hacer el viaje. Los mas jóvenes permanecen aparte escuchando a los adultos.

**Zael:** "Oye Nowe, ¿crees que puedan haber bandidos?"

**Nowe:** "Lo mas probable. Aunque la ultima vez solo nos encontramos con un animal salvaje. Pero no siempre será así."

**Zael:** "Me gustan mas las misiones de escolta a las caravanas religiosas. Es verdad que son aburridas, pero son más fáciles."

**Dagran:** "O las de hacer guardia cuando vienen las actividades importantes de algunas ciudades."

**Nowe:** "Si, pero las de escolta a caravanas comerciales, como en este caso, son todo un reto. Hay que tener variedad si queremos progresar, ¿no?"

**Dagran levanta una ceja:** "Variedad, o mas bien, lo hacemos por necesidad. Si fuera por mí nunca escogiera este tipo de misiones."

**Nowe:** "Desgraciadamente, para esto es lo único que servimos. Hay que callarse y conformarse o te mueres de hambre. Tú decides."

Dagran lo mira muy desanimado. Suspira. (Ojala y pudiéramos conseguir dinero de una manera mas fácil.)

Una mujer en el negocio del lado los llama. "Oigan chicos, quieren comprar algo, tengo muchas cosas raras y extravagantes. Pueden echar un vistazo si quieren."

Zael y Nowe se acerca a mirar. Dagran se acerca pero al estar algo distraído pensando y no notar nada que le parezca interesante, decide irse a dar una vuelta por los otros negocios del lado.

"¡Dagran!"

El chico escucha una voz familiar llamar su nombre. Se voltea para ver a Gray caminar a donde él.

**Gray:** "No te alejes mucho, éste lugar es peligroso y hay personas mal intencionadas. Quiero que te quedes cerca donde pueda verte, ¿Está bien?"

**Dagran asiente.** "Está bien Gray. No te preocupes."

**Gray le sonríe:** "Buen chico." Él entonces regresa con los demás.

Minutos mas tarde, Dagran nota a uno de los comerciantes que hablo con Gray, caminando hacia un negocio. De camino se le cae un bolso pequeño pero el hombre no se percata y continúa su camino.

Dagran mira hacia donde Gray, luego a la bolsita. "No creo que Gray se enoje si me alejo un momento para entregarle el bolso a ese hombre."

Entonces se va por el mismo lugar que recorrió el comerciante. Recoge la bolsa y lo sigue hasta estar justo frente a la entrada del negocio.

**Dagran en voz alta:** "¡Hola! Disculpe, se le cayó un bolso y vine a entregárselo." Se queda esperando unos segundos. "¡Hola!" Entonces toca a la puerta.

La puerta es abierta. El hombre sale. Al ver al chico el hombre le sonríe amigablemente. "¿Si? ¿Que se te ofrece chico?"

**Dagran:** "Eh, se le cayó este bolso. Tenga." Se lo ofrece.

El hombre lo toma en sus manos. "Oh, que chico tan amable. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Dagran le dice su nombre.

El hombre entonces busca en la bolsa y le da al chico un par de monedas. "Aquí tienes, Dagran. Por ser un chico muy bondadoso. Es raro ver a un joven como tú. Dime, ¿en qué trabajas?"

**Dagran se contenta.** "Oh gracias. Eh, pues yo trabajo como mercenario."

El hombre lo mira muy intrigado mientras le sonríe. "Oh. Pero es un trabajo muy sacrificado y es difícil conseguir algo de dinero o fortuna. ¿No has pensado en hacer otra cosa, no lo sé, como un vendedor? Te iría muy bien con las mujeres nobles, a ellas les encanta comprar tonterías, siempre y cuando se las venda un hombre guapo, intrépido y astuto. Tu serias un buen candidato."

**Dagran algo sobresaltado.** "¿Yo? Pero yo no sé nada de eso. Apenas fui a la escuela, no podría hacer un negocio y menos ser prospero. Lo único que sé hacer es defender a los míos y a mí, no se mas nada."

El hombre se le acerca y lo ojea de cuerpo completo. "No deberías pensar tan bajo de ti mismo. Eres un chico bonito con unos ojos hermosos color oro, una piel bronceada y un cuerpo atlético. Cualquier mujer noble pagaría lo que sea por estar a tu lado. Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir un trabajo así. ¿Qué dices?" Le toca el hombro al chico.

**Dagran se pone nervioso.** "N-no creo que pueda, Gray… tengo que consultarlo con Gray, él es mi líder y mi tutor."

**El hombre:** "Oh, está bien, te dejaré pensarlo. Pero al menos quédate a ayudarme, puedo pagarte un par de monedas si lo haces. Con eso podrías comprar lo que quieras. Incluso hasta puedo darte un descuento en mis productos, ¿Qué dices?"

**Dagran titubea.** "Ehh, pues no lo sé. No quisiera preocupar a Gray y a los muchachos."

**El hombre:** "Pero no creo que a tu líder le moleste que comiences a independizarte y a ganarte tu propio dinero, ¿No? Así podrás demostrarle que ya eres un hombrecito."

**Dagran:** "Pues no, no creo que le moleste."

El hombre le sonríe y mueve su mano del hombro del chico hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Lo ves, ahora nos estamos entendiendo. Ven, entra a mi negocio. Quiero que hagas algo para mí."

Entonces lleva a Dagran consigo hacia el interior del negocio. Su sonrisa amistosa se vuelve maliciosa.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, el hombre se dirige a cerrar la puerta, pero justo antes de cerrarla algo lo detiene. El hombre se sorprende: "¿Qué de…?"

Pero entonces alguien rempuja la puerta, haciendo que este retroceda y se aleje de la misma.

Dagran se sorprende al ver a la puerta a Gray, quien sostiene en sus manos su espada aun envainada. La mirada de enojo de este le provoca escalofríos a Dagran.

**Gray con un tono fuerte y enojado.** "Dagran. Ve con Zael, ahora. El señor Zoran y yo tenemos que hablar."

Dagran baja la cabeza y camina a toda prisa fuera del negocio, pasando de largo al hombre y a Gray.

Gray entonces cierra la puerta, amarrando su espada a un lado de su cadera.

**Zoran enojado:** "¡¿Quién demonios se cree usted para forzar su entrada en mi negocio?!"

Gray se abalanza sobre el hombre, agarrándolo con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa. "La pregunta es, ¿Quién demonios se cree usted para tratar de aprovecharse de un menor? Y no cualquier menor, ese chico es mi empleado y mi hijo. ¡Yo no he cuidado de él durante estos cinco años para que ningún pervertido quiera abusar de él!" Entonces rempuja al hombre hacia una pared y se aleja de éste.

**Gray muy alterado:** "¡¿Acaso esta fue la razón por la que nos recomendó a su amigo?! ¡¿Para acercarse a Dagran y abusar de él?!"

**Zoran le dice en voz alta:** "Yo no iba a hacerle nada al chico. Él fue quien vino a donde mi. Me pidió que le diera a realizar cualquier trabajo, eso es todo."

Gray se le acerca, mostrándole su puño apretado. "¡Yo no creo sus estupideces! Si vuelvo a verlo cerca de Dagran o de mis muchachos, le juro que lo asesinaré de la manera mas vil y cruel posible. Y no se atreva a difamar nuestro nombre o a echarle lodo a nuestra reputación, o le cortaré la lengua y haré que se la trague. Tengo unos chicos que alimentar y si me quedo sin trabajo por su culpa, no dudaré en hacerlo, ¡¿Entendió?!"

Entonces Gray se da la media vuelta y camina hasta la puerta. "Haré este trabajo, porque di mi palabra. Pero no volveré a trabajar para usted mas nunca." Abre la puerta y se va del negocio muy malhumorado.

* * *

Dagran se reencuentra con Zael y Nowe.

**Zael corre a donde su amigo.** "¡Dagran! ¿Dónde estabas? De repente te desapareciste y nadie sabía dónde estabas. Nos preocupaste mucho."

Dagran posa su mano sobre el hombro del chico. "Estoy bien Zael, todo está bien. Solo fui a entregarle a un señor algo que se le había caído, eso es todo.

**Nowe:** "Oh, qué bueno que no fue nada. Bien, entonces reunámonos con Zaon y los demás, pues ya mismo empezaremos la misión. "

Zael le sonríe a Dagran y lo toca en el brazo. "Ven." El chico se adelanta.

Dagran baja la cabeza por un momento, preocupado por haber enojado a Gray, pero se compone para no preocupar a Zael y lo sigue, terminando por reunirse con Zaon y los demás.

Gray llega unos momentos después, con una expresión de enojo.

**Caim preocupado:** "¿Está todo bien?"

**Gray evade su mirada.** "Si, todo está bien. No es nada." Entonces se frota con la mano la frente.

Jamil procede a repartirle las provisiones a cada uno. Una vez han preparado todo, el grupo se dirige hacia el exterior de la ciudad, esperando justo a las afueras de la entrada norte de ésta.

Gray camina hacia donde Dagran y lo llama. Ambos se alejan un poco del grupo.

**Gray con un tono calmado.** "Dagran, ¿Por qué estabas allí con Zoran?"

**Dagran se pone un poco nervioso.** "Yo. Solo fui a entregarle un bolso de monedas que se le había caído, eso fue todo."

Gray lo toma por la barbilla, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos. "¿Acaso él y tu hicieron algo?"

**Dagran se altera.** "No. Él solo me pidió que le ayudara en un trabajo o algo así. Que eso me ayudaría a demostrarte que puedo ser independiente."

**Gray cruza sus brazos.** "Dagran, él no quería tu ayuda, nunca la quiso. Él solo quería utilizarte y luego echarte a un lado."

**Dagran se queda estupefacto.** "¿Utilizarme?"

**Gray:** "Si. Solo usarte como un muñeco, aprovechándose de tu ingenuidad. Por eso te dije que no te alejaras de nosotros. Sabes que siempre voy a protegerlos, a ti y a Zael, pero no puedo hacerlo si no sé dónde están. No debes alejarte de Zael, porque tú me diste tu palabra de que te harías cargo de él. ¿Qué tal si en vez de haber sido tu quien estaba con Zoran, hubiese sido él? No… no quiero correr riesgos, quiero saber si seguirás cumpliendo con tu palabra."

Dagran se muerde el labio inferior. "No volverá a pasar, Gray. Lo juro. Me quedaré junto a Zael, cuidándolo como lo prometí."

Gray le sonríe y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de este. "Gracias, Dagran. Me siento aliviado porque sé que puedo confiar en tu palabra. Ahora que todo está resuelto, regresemos a donde los muchachos."

Entonces el hombre se dirige al grupo, pero Dagran se queda pensativo por unos segundos. "Oye Gray."

**El hombre se voltea.** "¿Huh?"

**Dagran le sonríe.** "Gracias por confiar en mí y por haber ido a buscarme."

**Gray le sonríe.** "Heh, no fue nada." Entonces continúa su trayectoria hacia el grupo, seguido por el chico.

Dagran entonces se dirige hacia donde Zael, lo agarra del brazo y lo lleva a un rincón detrás de un pilar.

**Zael confundido:** "Umm, Dagran, ¿Qué ocurre?"

El chico lo abraza con fuerza. Justo después lo agarra por ambos lados de la cabeza y lo besa en los labios. Zael se queda estupefacto pero logra responder el beso.

Una vez Dagran culmina el beso, lo mira a los ojos. "No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, Zael. No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré."

Zael lo mira más confundido que antes. "Uhh, l-lo sé. Porque prometimos siempre estar juntos. Pero no te preocupes, Dagran. Yo también cuidaré de ti."

Dagran le sonríe y asiente. Él vuelve a abrazar a Zael, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello. Ambos se envuelven en un tierno abrazo.

Se escuchan unos carruajes salir de la ciudad.

**Dagran cierra sus ojos:** "Te quiero mucho, Zael. Demasiado."

**Zael hace lo mismo:** "Y yo a ti Dagran, te quiero con todo mi ser."

**Se escucha la voz de Jamil a la distancia:** "¡Zael! ¡Dagran! ¡Ya nos vamos!"

Ambos culminan el abrazo, se dan un beso y se van de regreso con el grupo.

* * *

Notas de autor: Bueno, ya se comienza a ver el desarrollo de la relacion de los chicos. En el proximo cap hay una escena media yaoi entre Dagran y Zael y yaoi entre OCxOC. Si les gusta la fic no olviden opinar. Se aceptan solo criticas constructivas, no destructivas, gracias.


End file.
